Another Father's Advice
by srp2017
Summary: Based on Season 5:Episode 5 "Warriors." Two fathers who have lost everything try to help two fathers who don't realize what they still have.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on Season 5: Episode 5, Warriors. It is what I thought might have happened to cause Tom and Danny's change of heart where their kids were concerned. Is from Mike's viewpoint but also features Russ. Will only be a few chapters long.

 **Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 1

Mike hated cooking for just himself so he sat down at his favorite burger place. He had gotten used to eating alone; and normally just got take-out. He chose that particular day to sit still. He wasn't ready to go back to his lonely apartment. As he munched on his cheeseburger and fries; he noticed Sam and Ashley Chandler walk in. He knew they were in town but Tom and Sasha hadn't taken any time off to spend with them. Something that aggravated him. If he could have just one more visit with his kids; he would be spending every second with them. Work would wait. They were at a stalemate. Mike indicated for them to come to his table and both kids smiled broadly at him as they walked over.

"Hey, Uncle Mike!" Sam exclaimed as they sat down. Ashley seemed stressed out about something but Sam was always an open book.

"I heard you guys were in town. Why aren't you at home, eating?" Mike asked.

"Dad and Sasha are working again so he gave me money to eat out. This place was closest." Ashley told him. She and his oldest daughter, Kaitlyn had been the same age and Mike generally had to swallow a rush of emotion when he spoke with her.

"Oh, I see. Well, I wanted some company. Everything okay, school?" Mike asked, knowing something was not right. Most likely, Tom.

"All he does is think about work! We came here from St. Louis to spend time with him and he doesn't even care." Ashley began. Mike reached over and patted her shoulder.

"He cares about you both." Mike assured them.

"No, he checked out five years ago…he never liked being home before then but it got worse because Mom could always draw him back. We would have been better off if he had put us up for adoption or something!" Ashley continued.

"Do you really think that?" Mike asked both kids and they both nodded at him.

"Yeah." Ashley told him and Mike turned to Sam.

"Yes." Sam added.

"Okay. Well, I promise; your dad does love you both. I could make an excuse for him and Sasha but I won't. What I will do is talk to him. See if I can get him lined out a bit." Mike assured both kids but he could tell, they were not confident.

Mike and the two Chandler kids enjoyed the rest of their dinner, visiting about school, sports and what they planned for summer. He learned that Tom and Sasha were planning on visiting the kids in St. Louis in July. He offered to drive the kids back to their house but they refused. Mike paid for their dinner and separated ways.

When Mike walked into his apartment; he immediately focused on a picture of his family. He missed them terribly. He had been on a few dates but couldn't find a connection like he had shared with Christine and while he knew finding a new love again was a possibility; he couldn't sooth the pain of losing three children. It drove him crazy that both Tom and Danny were neglecting their children. One of the women he had went on a single date with, insisted on going to some restaurant on Hannah's birthday and then couldn't understand why Mike was so quiet. One of her comments was that he needed to just get over it because a lot of people had lost children and maybe he needed to remarry and have another baby; obviously thinking of herself as the proper person to do that with. Mike had not returned any of her calls or texts for a second date.

The one person that he spoke to about his losses was someone who had lost as much as he had. Russ Jeter. Russ always had the proper advice. He would probably tell Mike not to interfere but Mike also knew, Ashley, Sam and Frankie just needed their dads. He couldn't do anything to help his own kids but he could help those three kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 2

Mike walked through the park near his apartment on his day off. It was something he frequently did. As odd as it was, he liked being near the young families. Sure, it made him miss his own family but it also made him happy. He hadn't approached Tom about his conversation with Sam and Ashley. He wasn't sure how to tell the man that his own children would have preferred to be adopted by someone else then being raised by their own father. He also hadn't had a chance to talk to Russ about what to say to them. As he walked through the park, he noticed Kara Green sitting on a park bench, holding a sobbing Frankie. Out of concern, Mike approached her.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked as he pointed towards Frankie.

"It's Frankie's birthday today, sir. Danny had promised him he would be here for his party and he isn't. I don't know where he is and he isn't answering his phone." Kara explained and Mike looked towards a pavilion. Sure enough, it was decorated for a birthday party and Mike saw Kara's mom and another mom trying to keep up with several kids that were Frankie's age.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can call him and order him to come here?" Mike suggested. He didn't have anything else. It angered him because he had seen Danny just that morning. He had missed plenty of his kid's birthday parties, because he was deployed or when he was a detective and had a big case but it was Saturday and Danny wasn't deployed or working. He was just too self-centered.

"Thanks, but I really don't think it would help. Danny has only seen Frankie three times in the three months he has been home. Frankie knows he is home and doesn't understand." Kara told him and Mike nodded. He couldn't understand being in town for your kid's birthday but not being there. He would love to just have one more birthday with Kaitlyn, Hannah or Lucas. He would definitely spend every moment of their day with them. He had hated the big birthday affairs that Christine had always planned for their kids but he had been present when he could be and now those big birthdays were some of his favorite memories of his kids.

"Hey, Frankie? Do you like dinosaurs? When my little boy was your age; he loved dinosaurs. Want me to go find you one?" Mike asked, knowing there was a toy store close by. Frankie looked at Mike for a moment and nodded at Mike.

"You don't have to do that, Sir." Kara argued and Mike just shrugged.

"No, I don't have to but it's not like I have that many birthday presents to buy anymore." Mike acknowledged and Kara looked pained. He had meant it as a joke but most people had trouble joking about his situation.

"Well, if you insist; I insist that when you get back; eat some cake and ice cream with us." Kara told him and Frankie nodded at him.

"Sure. Be back in a couple minutes." Mike told her as he patted Frankie's shoulder and then walked to a nearby toy store. He picked out a large dinosaur, similar to one that Lucas had had and had it wrapped up. Spending his afternoon off at a little boy's birthday party was less then appealing but Mike also knew, if Danny didn't get a clue, Frankie would need a strong male role model. Mike would step into that role if he had to, but he preferred Danny getting a clue.

By the time he got back to the park; Frankie was playing with his friends and Mike was surrounded by Kara, Debbie and Kara's friend Madeline. It was awkward at best. When his own kids had had a birthday party; Christine had always put him on grill duty. He didn't have much to do. Kara brought him a bowl of cake and ice cream and sat down next to him. He had noticed Madeline watching him closely but ignored it. She was pretty red-head with a son; Joey, who was Frankie's age and a daughter; Elizabeth, who was about six months old.

"You know, Madeline is single?" Kara said with a grin.

"Your point?" Mike asked. He knew what she was getting at. It seemed that all of his female friends had fixated on fixing him up with women. It had been disastrous. Mike was pretty sure that he was ready to date but no one compared to Christine and they all wanted to replace her and his kids after the first date.

"Just that she is a really nice woman and single. Joey and Elizabeth are absolute sweethearts. I will text you her number." Kara told him.

"I…I'm not sure I am ready to date. The last three dates have been disasters. I haven't dated in twenty some odd years." Mike admitted.

"Just with the wrong people. That last one was a doozy. She just wanted to get laid, then get a ring, a new last name and a baby." Kara commented. Mike had to laugh at her.

"Yeah. I am not opposed to any of the above on the understanding that a new baby can't replace my other three." Mike agreed and Kara typed out a text on her phone.

"Well, I think Madeline will be good with all of the above on that understanding. She lost a son to the Red Flu and her husband was killed in a car accident before Elizabeth was born. She is new to this dating thing too. And just a word of warning, she is all about her kids. Her last date got mad because she had to go home early, Elizabeth was teething and wanted her mommy." Kara assured him. Mike was watching the red-head, talking to Debbie. Madeline was pretty and had what Mike's mom had called a "sweet countenance." The kids were also adorable.

"Alright. One date. Set something up. I am going to talk to Danny. I already need to talk to Tom about his kids. What's one more? I don't get these guys checking out on their kids. I would give anything to spend one more day with one of my kids. Its aggravating." Mike commented and Kara nodded.

"Frankie doesn't get it. Just because things aren't working for us doesn't mean that Danny gets to quit being a dad." Kara said as she took Mike's empty bowl and stood up.

"I think we all have a fair amount of PTSD going on but that isn't a good enough excuse to check out on the kids. Danny and Tom are taking it for granted, thinking the kids will always be there. Nothing is guaranteed. Five, six years ago; I was positive my kids would always be around, and now they aren't. They were healthy and happy and I took that for granted. Assumed they would grow up, graduate and go to college, get married, have their own kids. I don't want Tom or Danny to have the regrets I have but more than that; the kids deserve more than what they are being given." Mike told her and Kara leaned down and patted his shoulder.

"I don't mean to dredge up bad feelings. I do appreciate you doing this for Frankie. It means a lot. I will set up something with Madeline." Kara told him as they separated ways. Her text with Madeline's number had come through and Mike was actually kind of excited about the prospect of a date with someone who wasn't completely self-centered. He just had to figure out how to fix Tom and Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 3

Mike was meeting Russ for breakfast to ask for advice on how to handle Tom and Danny. The more he thought about it; the angrier he got. The two men didn't realize how lucky they were. He and Madeline had actually met more formally the night before; but the date included her kids because she hadn't been able to find a babysitter. Mike honestly didn't mind. Joey was a joy and Elizabeth was incredibly sweet and cuddly. Madeline was a medical transcriptionist that worked from home and Mike had enjoyed the date thoroughly. They had been exchanging texts since and Mike knew there would be more dates. Finally, Russ walked into their regular breakfast spot and sat down across from Mike. They ordered their food and made light conversation.

"So, I got the feeling you needed to talk about something? All okay?" Russ asked.

"I am okay. Hannah's birthday was rough but I don't think those will ever get any easier. Just aggravated over Tom and Danny's behavior concerning their kids." Mike commented.

"I noticed Ashley at South Comm the other day; Tom had apparently promised her lunch and then didn't fulfill. He's barely been home at all since they came in from St. Louis." Russ agreed.

"And Danny missed Frankie's birthday the other day. He was in town. I had seen him earlier at the gym. Just failed to show up. I seen Kara at the park with him and Frankie was crying. Am I wrong to be bothered by this?" Mike asked.

"No. You are seeing them not paying attention to their kids; when you would give anything to eat lunch with your daughters or spend a birthday party with any of your kids. It rankles me too. I am just not in a position to say much." Russ agreed.

"Maybe I am overly sensitive; Hannah's birthday was two weeks ago and Kaitlyn's is coming up. Christine and I would have been married twenty years on Saturday too. I am…was horrible at remembering dates but now; its like they are flashing neon lights on my calendar." Mike admitted.

"Significant dates? Twenty years? How old would the girls have been?" Russ asked.

"Kait would have been eighteen and Hannah would have been thirteen." Mike told him just as the waitress brought their food.

"Significant ages. And the twentieth anniversary is huge." Russ assured him.

"Yeah, Christine had this dream of going to Hawaii for our twentieth. I had began saving for it too. I wanted to go all out so I figured it would take five years to make it happen. Poor woman had put up with me for fifteen years. She deserved a nice trip. So, if things were right; I would be in Hawaii right now with my wife. Instead, I'm here. I did have a promising date last night. Granted it was at a pizza place with a six-year-old and a six-month-old." Mike joked to make light of his heavy mood.

"Uh…you went on a date with a six-year-old and a baby?" Russ asked.

"No, I went on a date with their mom, Madeline who is a friend of Kara's but she couldn't find a babysitter. Child friendly date. Can't say I minded either. Most fun I've had in years." Mike told him.

"Was that because of the mom or the kids?" Russ questioned.

"Both. She has a couple cute kids. Isn't expecting a ring after the first date and when I told her that it was my twentieth anniversary; she was understanding. Was a lot better than staying at my apartment." Mike assured him.

"That's always a good thing. The dating environment is…interesting at best. I just don't enjoy it but if Madeline makes you happy; go for it. The fact that you agreed to a date on your twentieth anniversary is promising. At any point during the date, did you wish it was Christine?" Russ asked.

"I…this sounds horrible, I didn't even think about her when I was with Madeline. Before I picked her and the kids up, and once I got home; yes. But during, Madeline and the kids were my total focus." Mike admitted.

"And your kids?" Russ continued.

"Not much. I generally have issues being around kids but lately, I can handle it a bit better. Certain things remind me of them but it…isn't so sharp now." Mike confessed. He actually felt horribly about it.

"It isn't a bad thing. You're healing. You will never completely heal but you are learning healthy ways of coping with your grief. The fact that you got through your daughter's birthday and your anniversary without completely falling apart is great. Kait's birthday maybe a bit trying but I think if you focus on something, you will be alright. As far as Tom and Danny are concerned; address it now because it you don't; it will creep up. I agree, they need to stop focusing on their jobs and realize; they have kids at home who need them more then the mission." Russ advised.

"I actually feel badly about…coping better? Makes it seem like I am forgetting them." Mike stated.

"Not forgetting them. Just moving on. Its healthy and I suspect that its what they would want. You haven't had time to stop and grieve but now you have." Russ reassured him.

"I am tired of being alone. When I was deployed; it wasn't so bad but when I'm at home; its bad. I think its because even though I have an apartment; I'm not settled. It isn't home. Just a place to sleep. Not sure if Madeline is the answer but I will say, I was happier with her and those kids than I have been in a long time." Mike admitted.

"Take your time and make sure. Make sure you are falling in love with her and those kids and not falling in love with the idea of being a husband and father again." Russ told him.

"Makes sense. I got home after and all I could think about was that my apartment was too quiet." Mike told him as he finished his own meal.

"That is why I stay on base. The quiet gets to me too." Russ agreed.

"Madeline actually lives in my apartment complex. Not sure how I never met her or the kids. She and Kara exchange babysitting." Mike told him and Russ nodded.

"Just remember to take your time." Russ advised as both men stood up. Mike paid the check and they went on their separate ways. Mike drove back to his apartment and sighed before he went in. He really dreaded going home. He thought about packing up some of the pictures but it didn't seem quite right. They were still a part of his life and his heart. As he got out of his truck; he saw Madeline struggling with the stroller and Joey, along with a load of groceries. He ran to catch up with her and grabbed the groceries out of her arms.

"Hey, you have quite the load." Mike remarked. Elizabeth was fussing and Joey seemed agitated. It was apparently naptime.

"Yeah, I had errands that ran long and its past naptime. I think Elizabeth got overheated and my mom is coming for a visit and the apartment is a mess…" Madeline rambled.

"Let me help you get it cleaned up; when is your mom coming?" Mike asked. Madeline unlocked her apartment door and Mike followed her and the kids through.

"Tonight. She is…critical. Wants me to move back to Atlanta. I don't want to. Joey is doing good in school. I have a stay-at-home job, decent apartment. The works." Madeline told him as she quickly put her groceries away. Elizabeth was extremely fussy and so Mike got her out of her stroller and cuddled her. She was overly warm and Mike took her jacket off.

"Do you have a thermometer?" Mike asked.

"Uh…yeah, here." Madeline said as she handed him a digital thermometer. He stuck it in Elizabeth's ear and waited for the beep.

"101.2. Teeth?" Mike wondered and Madeline took Elizabeth.

"Ears, more likely. I am going to break one of Mom's cardinal rules and give her a sink bath. She loves it." Madeline said before handing her back over. She ran into one of the adjoining rooms and came back with a lightweight onesie, a new diaper and bath items. She prepared the bath and undressed Elizabeth while Mike held her.

"Why does your mom not like sink baths? They were a godsend with three kids. It was kind of sad when the kids outgrew them." Mike asked.

"She just said its lazy parenting. Elizabeth prefers them to regular baths." Madeline said as Mike put the baby down into the sink. Elizabeth began slapping at the water and babbling. Joey had gone into his room and was playing with his toys.

"Oh. Well, she's happy." Mike stated.

"Yeah, my mom had a nanny and all for us. She never actually has ever given a bath to a kid. Was not thrilled with me marrying Pete but once my brother died; I guess I was her only hope so she shows up, disrupts things and leaves." Madeline agreed.

"They are your kids. You know what's best. Don't let her bully you." Mike responded as he watched Madeline give Elizabeth her bath. He wanted to suggest that they find a babysitter but he didn't want to seem like her kids bothered him.

"That is a good word for her. Can you get me a towel out of the bathroom? She loves the really soft ones." Madeline asked and Mike complied. He found a soft, pink towel for her and held it out as Madeline lifted her out of the sink. The baby seemed much happier and cuddled into Mike's chest. The lavender soap that Madeline had used reminded him of the sort that Christine had used on their babies but for once; there wasn't a flood of emotions. "Follow me. Need to get a diaper on her before she messes on you." Madeline told him as he followed her into a bedroom; apparently one she shared with Madeline. About halfway in; she realized that it might be slightly awkward but didn't say anything as they dressed Elizabeth.

"I was going to suggest finding a babysitter but I didn't want to seem like I minded the kids. I really enjoyed our date the other night." Mike admitted.

"Me too and its all Joey has talked about all week and Elizabeth obviously loves you. I do agree though, we need an adult night. Let me see what I can do. I know Mom won't but maybe Kara?" Madeline asked as she finished dressing Elizabeth. Mike took the opportunity to look around at the bedroom. It was nicely decorated with a queen-sized bed and Elizabeth's crib. There was some baby gear around but Mike could imagine waking up in the bedroom. He knew Russ was right but the idea of waking up next to Madeline was a good one.

"It's a possibility. Where's your mom staying?" Mike asked.

"Hotel. She doesn't want to be bothered with the kids. I told her she could sleep in Joey's bed but she was resistant. And, no, she won't watch them for me." Madeline told him as she picked Elizabeth up and started rocking her to get her to go to sleep.

"I really don't mind. They are a joy." Mike admitted as he fiddled with the end part of her footboard.

"I appreciate you spending time with them. I really…really like you but I didn't want to scare you away with the kids and my issues…" Madeline stammered and Mike put both hands on her shoulders.

"I don't scare easy. Two of the most adorable kids I have seen in a long time and their mom is pretty adorable too. A few issues don't bother me." Mike told her as he pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth snuggled between them and before Mike even realized it, they were kissing. It had been a really long time since he had kissed a woman and it felt good. Too good. He had to remind himself to slow down.

"That was nice." Madeline stated as she pulled away.

"It was. Elizabeth is almost asleep and I promised to help you clean." Mike agreed. He still had his arms around both Madeline and the baby and was fighting the urge to kiss Madeline again.

"Yeah. We'd better get to moving. No judgement on the shape of my laundry room?" Madeline teased as she laid Elizabeth down.

"None. You tackle that and I will get after the living room." Mike agreed as they walked out of the bedroom. Joey had passed out on his bed and Madeline quickly covered him up so they could work.

Within two hours; Madeline's apartment was spotless and Mike helped her start supper. Joey had woken up but Mike made the cleaning a game and he ended up helping him. The apartment looked and smelled delicious and Mike began making his exit.

"I would ask you to stay but not sure you are ready to deal with my mom." Madeline stated as she stepped out onto the front stoop with him.

"I would love to stay to support you but I am afraid your mom and I would not mix well. Text me once she leaves?" Mike asked and Madeline nodded.

"I…you know, we could make this work. I could move Elizabeth into my office…if its…too soon…" Madeline was clearly struggling with what she was suggesting.

"It is but I like the idea. I loved being a husband and father. I want to make sure that I am falling in love with you and them instead of falling in love with the idea of being a husband…or whatever and a dad again." Mike admitted as he pulled Madeline close. She really was nothing like Christine and Mike liked the difference.

"Understandable. It is fast." Madeline said, slightly deflated. Mike pulled her in again and kissed her.

"Text me once your mom leaves and I'll help you move the baby furniture. We will take our time otherwise. I am meeting a friend for dinner but will be around otherwise." Mike promised.

"Sounds interesting." Madeline responded.

"Yeah, to tell him to get his crap together. He has had his kids here all week and barely spent a minute with them. They honestly think they would have been better off if he had let them be adopted by someone else after their mom died. Its aggravating." Mike admitted.

"Yeah, no joke. So, enjoy yourself. I'll text you later." Madeline told him and Mike gave her another kiss and then waved at Joey who had appeared at the door, needing something. Things were progressing quickly and Mike knew he needed to be careful but he really liked Madeline and her kids. Once he gave Tom and Danny a piece of his mind; he would feel better and would be able to concentrate on Madeline, Joey and Elizabeth.

 **I know this is progressing really quickly but I like the idea of while Mike is trying to help Tom and Danny, he is getting a little happiness of his own. And I don't plan on any twists with Madeline! She'll be a pretty basic character. I've loved reading the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 4

Mike was meeting Tom for steaks, beer and a game of darts. He texted Mike fifteen minutes before their meeting that he was running late and was just leaving work and would need to go home and change clothes. It gave Mike time to collect his thoughts regarding what he was going to say to him and what his feelings were in regards to Madeline.

As he nursed his first beer waiting on Tom; he saw Danny come in. Fortunately, he didn't have anyone with him and Mike decided to take the opportunity to talk to the younger man. Danny seemed set on enjoying his night out; which was annoying to Mike. He knew that Kara would let Danny see Frankie anytime he wanted. If he was in Danny's shoes; he would be spending time with his son; not drinking.

"What's going on?" Mike asked as Danny started a pool game. He drafted himself to play against Danny, to give himself a chance to talk to him.

"I am so sick of Kara nagging at me!" Danny complained.

"What's she nagging you about?" Mike asked.

"When am I going to see Frankie? Frankie this…Frankie that…" Danny continued. He was obviously venting.

"Why do you not want to see your boy?" Mike asked. Danny looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"It isn't that I don't want to see him." Danny stated.

"So, what's the deal?" Mike questioned.

"My dad never spent time with me when I was that age. Kids that age need their moms more." Danny had made his lame excuse.

"No, kids that age need both their parents. Any age really." Mike stated.

"Not what my old man said. Besides, what do you know? You aren't a dad anymore." Danny stated, and Mike realized that he had already been drinking. Tom had also walked in and stared at Danny like he had lost his mind.

"True, I'm not. But when I was; I spent every moment I could with my kids. I was not a perfect father and I do regret the time I didn't spend with them now. I would give anything to have a do-over." Mike admitted as Tom eyed him.

"Frankie can be so whiny though." Danny continued complaining.

"Alright, I am going to jump in; Frankie is young yet. Kids that age need guidance from both their parents. It will get better." Tom added.

"Why didn't you go to his birthday party?" Mike asked.

"A bunch of screaming kids at the park?" Danny joked.

"I was there. I like walking through that park. Reminds me of when my kids were small. I saw Kara sitting on one of the benches with Frankie and he was crying because you weren't there. I went and got him a present and then stayed. Not how I wanted to spend my day off but at least he stopped crying." Mike told Danny firmly.

"Uh…I…" Danny stammered.

"You were home over Frankie's birthday and didn't go to his party?" Tom asked.

"Yes…" Danny answered.

"Look, I have issues with my own kids and I am definitely not a perfect father but deliberately missing his birthday when you are in town in not excusable. You will miss a lot more because you are deployed. The ones that you are here for, you need to be there for. You and Kara need to work something out; even if you don't stay together. She's open to co-parenting, correct?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Danny admitted.

"Your old man doesn't sound like the greatest example. Maybe you think he was, but I promise, if you don't spend time with Frankie now while you still can; you will regret it later. I certainly do where my kids are concerned. I would give anything to have another birthday with them, or just another day in general." Mike stated, and he could see the guilty look cross Danny's face.

"I suggest you go get sobered up and then call Kara and see if she is open to you having a day with Frankie. We all have our ghosts and we are all haunted, but our kids deserve better. They didn't ask for this life." Tom told him.

"Yes, sir." Danny said as he handed Tom his pool cue. Apparently, he was leaving.

"And get a cab to take you home. You are already drunk." Mike ordered.

"Yes, sir." Danny agreed as he walked away.

"Figured it would be more of a fight." Mike stated after he had left.

"I didn't know he had missed Frankie's birthday. Ashley said you and she had talked." Tom said.

"Yeah, I saw her and Sam the other night at the pizza place. She was pretty agitated." Mike told him.

"Yeah, we got in a pretty bad fight the next night. I think we are okay now." Tom told him as they both deserted the pool table and found a table.

"Good. Just don't slip into old habits. She said something that did concern me. Wished that you had given them up after Darien died. Let them be adopted." Mike disclosed.

"Yeah, she said as much to me. Was a reality check." Tom admitted.

"Good, I will save the lecture then." Mike teased.

"Thanks. You okay? I heard what Danny said about you not being a dad anymore. That had to hurt." Tom asked.

"It did a bit but its true. I'm not." Mike said as he surveyed the menu.

"Just because your kids have died doesn't mean that you stopped being a dad. Besides, you never did get confirmation on Hannah, correct?" Tom asked.

"Yeah but its been long enough, if she was alive she would have surfaced. I can't keep hanging onto the maybes. They hurt too bad." Mike stated.

"Which is why you have a bedroom in your apartment decorated for a teenage girl?" Tom questioned. It was true, Mike had the extra bedroom at his apartment decorated how he thought Hannah would like her room if she was still alive. Granted, it wasn't perfect because it was him decorating it, but it had the robin's egg blue on the wall that Hannah had loved, along with a floral bedspread, pink curtains and a wrought iron, antique headboard and footboard. The door to the bedroom stayed closed.

"Yeah, I really should redo that room." Mike said, ending the conversation.

"So, a little bird told me that you had been seeing someone that Kara knows? A young widow with two small kids?" Tom asked.

"Kara has a big mouth. We've been on one date and that was with her kids. She couldn't find a babysitter." Mike stated after taking a drink of his beer.

"How serious then?" Tom asked.

"One date? When did you know it was time to move on after Darien died?" Mike asked.

"Are you thinking its time? I've met this girl. Seems nice." Tom questioned.

"She is. I don't know. The other dates I've been on have been a disaster. Christine and I had our issues, but I thought I would be married to her for the rest of my life. She is gone though, and I am tired of being alone. I just want to fall in love…rather its Madeline or someone else. I don't want to fall in love with the idea of being a husband and father again. Madeline deserves better and so do her kids." Mike stated.

"Sounds to me like you're already there." Tom told him.

"We've been on one date. With a six-year-old and a six-month-old. It's a bit soon to call it love. Christine and I dated for a year before I even told her that I loved her, granted; we were high school sweethearts." Mike told him.

"Not that I really want to know this, but I would guess Christine is the only woman you've been with?" Tom asked.

"What a weird question." Mike told him.

"So?" Tom asked as the waitress showed up with their food.

"Still weird but yes." Mike teased. He had always been kind of proud of it. Now, it just seemed odd. In the last six years, Mike had never felt right about casual sex.

"Mike, all I'm saying is; Madeline is nice, her kids are cute and so is she. I truly don't think she has a hidden agenda so even if it doesn't go anywhere, what's wrong with having a little happiness? You are certainly deserving." Tom stated.

"She also is a widow with two small kids. I'm sure she is not ready to jump into bed." Mike argued even though he knew that Madeline was practically begging Mike to spend the night.

"Just keep yourself open to it. Nothing wrong with it. You do have confirmation of Christine's death. It isn't cheating. And I do think Christine would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to be alone." Tom told him.

"True. She would have kicked my butt if she knew I was alone this long." Mike admitted.

"I also think she would have liked Madeline." Tom continued.

"She isn't much like Christine. Doesn't look like her or even act like her. Madeline is direct. Christine would beat around the bush." Mike confided.

"Well, Sasha is not like Darien. You don't want a carbon copy. I can feature you with a redhead, by the way." Tom stated.

"Uh…okay." Mike agreed. He really didn't care about Madeline's hair color.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Tom asked.

"I wanted to finish this steak and her mom is visiting. She is going to text me once she leaves and I am going to help her move Elizabeth's crib into the extra room." Mike confided. His steak was eaten, and his phone had dinged a moment before with a text from Madeline.

 _"_ _Mom just left if you still want to come by." Her text read._

"Well, that's my cue. Just a piece of advice, unless you want another baby soon; stop by the store and get what you need. Unless, you do want a baby." Tom stated as he stood up and grabbed the ticket. He paid for their dinner and walked out without saying another word. Mike pulled his phone back out and sent Madeline a reply.

 _"_ _Be there in a bit. Need to make a pit stop at the store." Mike texted back._

 _"_ _For?" Madeline asked._

 _"_ _Unless I read into what you said this morning; I am guessing you don't want another baby so close in age to Elizabeth?" Mike hinted._

 _"_ _You aren't reading into it. I meant exactly that but wasn't sure you were ready. I didn't want to be presumptuous." Madeline texted back._

 _"_ _You weren't. No promises how well I will do but I will give it some effort." Mike teased as he stood up, threw a tip on the table and walked out._

 _"_ _Just some? Better hurry. Elizabeth is fading fast and I really don't want to wake her up to move her crib. Course, I guess I could lay her down on my bed for the time being." Madeline sent back._

 _"_ _I will. See ya." Mike answered._

Mike ran by the store and got the needed item in addition to a bottle of red wine and a bouquet of roses. He didn't particularly care about the wine, but it seemed like something Madeline would like. One of the things that occurred to him as he drove to the apartment was that he wouldn't have to walk by Hannah's 'bedroom' door. When he was home, the worst part of his day was walking by the bedroom door. Despite all his saying that he couldn't hang onto maybes; the bedroom hurt but he also couldn't clean it out. If by some miracle, Hannah was found; he didn't want to send a message that he had given up hope to her.

 **I know I seem to have taken an odd turn, both with Danny being so rude and with Tom not getting his lecture but instead giving Mike his advice. I said this would only be 5-6 chapters long, but it may become longer because that bedroom is going to become prevalent…hint! Love reading the reviews, thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 5

Mike smiled down at Madeline. She was sleeping on his chest and he ran his hand through her red hair. She had put her nightgown back on and he had his boxers on in case one of the kids woke up. He had helped her move the crib and get both kids settled for bed. It had been an incredible night, at least for him it had been. Madeline was not like Christine, but it just felt right.

He refused to compare the two women but the one thing that was the same was the way he felt. With Christine, he had gotten complacent; believing she would always just be there when he got home from deployment. Her death had taught Mike to not take love for granted.

He wasn't sure that it was love where Madeline was concerned but it was close. Christine and he had been high school sweethearts but had known each since grade school. There was never any doubt that they would end up married. He graduated from police academy two days before their small wedding and Kaitlyn made her appearance less than a year later. Christine worked some menial jobs until Mike joined the Navy, shortly before Hannah's birth and once she was born; she become a stay-at-home-mom.

Mike always joked that Christine was a super-mom and wife. She kept them afloat when he was deployed, handled moves; sometimes without him. Their kids were happy, healthy and well-adjusted because of her. Their house was clean and very homey. Christine was a phenomenal cook and when Mike came home from deployment; she would always have his favorite meal ready, cold beer in the fridge, and had always spent her birthday money and money she had saved up baking pies and cookies for people on cigars for him.

He had not been a perfect husband or father and he definitely should have been home more, but he still had a good life. Christine and the kids had deserved better. If Madeline, Joey and Elizabeth were a second chance for him; he would do so much differently. In her sleep, Madeline stretched slightly and cuddled even closer. About the time she settled; Elizabeth started crying. Mike eased himself out from under Madeline and left the bedroom and went across the hallway to Elizabeth's new room. Elizabeth was sitting up in her crib and despite crying, gave Mike a slight smile.

"Hey there, baby girl. What's going on?" Mike asked Elizabeth as he picked her up. He quickly discovered that she was soaking wet. It had been a few years since he changed a diaper and as he laid Elizabeth down on her changing table; she looked at him like he had lost his mind. "You do want a diaper change, right? I will give you a bottle but we gotta change that diaper first." Mike stated as he went to work.

"You are good with her. Joey too. Your kids were lucky." Madeline said as she walked up beside him.

"I was lucky to have them." Mike said as he finished with Elizabeth's diaper and changed her onesie. Madeline had left for a second to grab a pillow and then sat down in the rocking chair.

"I still nurse her, especially at night. She relaxes better. Hope you don't mind?" Madeline asked as she settled Elizabeth on her lap and adjusted her nightgown. Elizabeth had began nursing immediately and Madeline hadn't even attempted to cover-up not that Mike minded. They were past the point of embarrassment. Mike knew some men would be bothered by watching their girlfriend nursing a baby, but he loved how domestic it felt. It was beautiful to him.

"Not in the least. It's sweet." Mike remarked as he bent down and kissed Madeline.

"I was going to nurse her when my mom was here, and she said it was stupid. Formula is expensive now and I nursed Joey and my oldest son too." Madeline told him as she rocked Elizabeth back and forth.

"Christine nursed all of ours. She said they did better. Didn't get sick as much. She had read all the research about brain and eye development and so forth. I would say, just do whatever you feel is right. She's your baby; not your mom's." Mike stated.

"There is a lot of really positive research for it. I also liked the bond it creates. My mom never cared about that stuff." Madeline told him.

"Yeah, the kids were all close with Christine. Sometimes it bothered me that they weren't so close with me but in the end with deployments and all; it was probably best. Their mom was their constant. I was the fun parent that was only there a few months out of every year." Mike agreed.

"Will you be deploying again?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know. Anything is possible. I can't say for sure. I would like to put in for a land position but with being one of the few admirals with fleet command experience; I may get deployed again. It'll be awhile though before we rebuild…again." Mike admitted.

"Well, for selfish reasons, I hope it is a good long while. I like having you around and my kids adore you." Madeline remarked.

"I like being around. So, how are you going to explain this to Joey?" Mike asked.

"I think he will be fine. He really likes you a lot. Are you moving in?" Madeline asked with a grin.

"I…don't know. I want to keep my apartment for a while. Maybe stay over a couple nights a week? I am sorry if you…thought something different." Mike stammered. He hadn't expected that question.

"Mike, it's okay. This is all new. It isn't smart to give up your apartment yet. I wouldn't suggest it, but I am not sure about uprooting the kids." Madeline stated as she reached out and squeezed his hand. Elizabeth was almost asleep but was still latched on, nursing.

"It isn't so much that…I never got confirmation on my daughter's death. My second born. Hannah. It seems stupid but my extra bedroom…I have decorated for her. Her favorite color on the wall. Like a teenage girl would like. Floral bedspread, pink curtains. Her headboard and footboard are like yours. White dresser. It isn't perfect because I decorated it, but I wanted to have something for her if she surfaced. I know there isn't a good chance of it, but I would want her to know I hadn't given up hope." Mike admitted. Mike had only told Tom and Russ about the bedroom; Tom because he had helped him move in the furniture and Russ because of how much they had talked.

"It sounds beautiful to me. You don't want to give that up. Makes sense. How old would she be?" Madeline asked.

"Just thirteen." Mike stated.

"Trenton would be ten this year. I have kept his soccer uniform. Not sure why. Haven't ever washed it either. I was pregnant with Joey when he died, and I thought my world had ended…my world as I knew it had but I got through it. Still think about him every day. Mike, there is nothing wrong with hanging onto hope. It doesn't make you weak." Madeline said with a smile as she detached Elizabeth who had fallen asleep. She handed her to Mike and readjusted her nightgown.

"What about your husband?" Mike asked as he propped Elizabeth up to burp her.

"I was about two months along with Elizabeth. Drunk driver killed him." Madeline said simply. Mike knew to drop the subject. It was obviously still painful for Madeline. Elizabeth gave him a healthy burp and Mike laid her down in the crib. He pulled Madeline into a hug and then gave her a kiss.

"Christine died from the Red Flu. I always found it ironic…I lost my wife and two; possibly all three of my kids from the flu that I was tasked to help find a cure for." Mike commented as they walked out Elizabeth's room.

"The part that bothered me was that I lost a son and a brother to the flu and somehow Pete and I survived and had Joey; then to have him die in a car wreck. Just seemed like a cruel joke. And he was so happy when I told him I was pregnant. Two weeks later; he was gone. Joey barely remembers him, and it bothers me that Elizabeth won't know…anyway; not like you want to talk about this." Madeline stated as they crawled back into her bed. The mood had turned heavy and Mike had to get some rest. He pulled her onto his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I really don't know what to say to make it better, but I can say; I will help with the kids." Mike realized as soon as he said it; what it sounded like and Madeline raised up to look at him.

"Thought you were moving slow?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing but I did mean it. I…this is too much information, but you are only the second woman I have ever slept with. Christine and I were high school sweethearts. We'd known each other all through school. She had our lives all mapped out. I would retire after becoming Admiral; about the same time Lucas went to college; we would buy an RV and visit every state. We wouldn't have a schedule and once our kids settled down, we would park the RV in their driveway for a month at a time to drive them crazy and spoil the grandkids. Now, there are no kids to drive crazy, no grandkids to spoil, no states to see, and no RV. In a lot of ways, you and I are both grieving for the life we thought we would have." Mike told her as he stroked her cheek.

"Would you believe that that was mine and Pete's plan. RV, touring the country, visiting family?" Madeline said with a smile.

"It's ironic." Mike agreed.

"So, I have slept but you haven't. You'd better get some rest. If you want to go back to your apartment, I understand." Madeline told him.

"Do you want me too?" Mike asked.

"No, I want you to stay right here and go to sleep but I didn't want to pressure you, more than I already have." Madeline told him.

"I haven't done a single thing that I didn't want to and it has been and will be amazing. My one misstep has been buying you a bottle of wine." Mike told her as he scooted down in the bed to get in a better sleeping position; all while keeping Madeline on his chest.

"I hadn't told you I was nursing. It was an easy mistake and the wine will get drank once she is weaned. Go to sleep." Madeline ordered after giving him another kiss.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike agreed and closed his eyes.

Before he realized it; he could hear birds chirping and Joey's voice in the living room. It was already daylight out and he had intended on being out the door before the kids woke up; especially Joey. It was a Saturday, so at least he wasn't late for work but the idea of doing the walk of shame was a little embarrassing; and then two other voices drifted through the wall, Kara and Frankie's. He got dressed in the clothes he had worn the day before, used the restroom and tried to ignore the five-o'clock shadow that Kara would notice. He walked into the open living area with his boots in one hand. He might as well just face it, he had slept with Kara's best friend.

"Mornin' ladies." Mike said simply as he walked in and sat down next to Joey at the table. The two boys were eating pancakes and Elizabeth was in her high chair, also eating some sort of mush that might have been pancakes at some point. She tried to hand him a handful, but Mike shook his head. Kara was standing in the kitchen with Madeline with a shocked look on her face.

"You were here last night when I went to bed and now you're here now? Did you and Mommy have a slumber party like me and Frankie have sometimes?" Joey asked.

"Something like that." Mike told him meanwhile Kara had spewed coffee all over the kitchen and Madeline had started laughing.

"My daddy has slumber parties sometimes at my house, but he doesn't sleep in my room like you do when you stay over. Doesn't sleep on the couch either, he sleeps in my mommy's bed like Uncle Mike slept in your mommy's bed." Frankie explained, and Joey nodded. Madeline had turned bright red and Kara's eyes had gone wide. Apparently, Mike was not supposed to know that Danny slept over sometimes.

"Oh. I guess big people have to have sleep overs sometimes too. Did you eat pizza and watched movies all night?" Joey asked Mike quietly.

"No, Joey. Big people don't do that on sleepovers. They kiss a lot and…" Frankie started, and Mike looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

"Frankie! You about done eating?" Kara asked, effectively distracting her son.

"NO! I still have half a plate, Mommy; you said I have to eat it all." Frankie stated.

"Mike, do you want some pancakes and sausage? I still have plenty." Madeline asked.

"That would be great." Mike told her.

"Coffee?" Madeline asked, and Mike nodded.

"Joey, are you okay with me having more sleepovers with your mommy?" Mike asked the little boy while helping him cut up his sausage links.

"Yeah but sometimes I like sleeping in her bed when I get scared of the monsters under my bed and in my closet? Is that okay?" Joey asked.

"That is perfectly fine." Mike agreed as Madeline set the coffee cup down.

"Good, can you help me play baseball? I can't catch." Joey asked. Kara had stepped out and was talking on the phone.

"Yeah. I can definitely do that." Mike assured him as Kara walked back in.

"Okay, Frankie; eat up. You have a play date." Kara stated with a smile to Mike.

"With who?" Frankie asked.

"Believe it or not, your daddy." Kara told him, and Frankie smiled broadly. He began digging into his meal and eating very quickly. "Sir, I will keep this on the down low." Kara started.

"I honestly don't care if you do or don't. My wife died six years ago. It is time for me to start living again." Mike told her after Madeline carried Elizabeth into the extra bedroom.

"Sir, understood. Might want to take the wedding band off too." Kara said as she pointed to his left hand. Mike nodded at her and took it off, sticking it in his shirt pocket. It would go into the jewelry box on Hannah's dresser. She may never use it, but it would be there. He just couldn't clean out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 6

It had been one of the most stressful days of Mike's careers; either of them. The hostage situation was long and there had been fatalities. Mike had lost more friends. Fortunately, Tom had gotten there with the team; the President had been saved and the fatalities had been kept at an 'acceptable number.' Mike was beaten and bruised but Gustavo's people had been taken into custody and Mike had personally put a bullet in Kelsi's brain. Typically, Mike hated killing but he was justified in this one.

Mike had been spending a lot of time at Madeline's. He'd barely been in his apartment; other then to grab clothes. She had emptied out a drawer and a section in her small closet for him; his shaving kit was on the sink and toothbrush was next to her's and Joey's. Normally; he would have made tracks to her apartment to get there for supper, but he didn't want Joey to see him all bloodied and bruised up. It meant walking by 'Hannah's room' but he refused to allow Joey to be scared.

Problem was; he couldn't put the butterfly tape over the cuts on his cheek and forehead. He needed help. Before Madeline; he would have just suffered through, but he had someone again. He pulled his phone out to explain why he would be showing up with blood everywhere, so she didn't also get scared.

 _"_ _Hey; I am finally off work and I need some help. We had an incident and I have some cuts. Are you afraid of blood?" Mike asked in a text._

 _"_ _I saw it on the news and was worried but knew not to call. I have kids, so blood isn't a problem. Word of warning; my mom is here." Madeline's text stated._

 _"_ _I can handle her. Be there is a minute. Might forewarn Joey. I didn't want to scare him." Mike warned._

Mike grabbed his first aid kit along with another changed of clothes, locked up and walked the short distance to Madeline's place. When he got there; Joey was waiting for him on the doorstep and looked panicked at Mike's condition.

"What happened to your face?" Joey asked.

"Just got in a bit of a fight. The bad guys are in jail so no worries. Just need your mom to help me out a little. That okay?" Mike asked. Joey was protective of his mom and Mike had figured out quickly that it was Joey's approval that he needed to seek.

"Yeah, but my nana is here and the girl. Nana is mean." Joey told him quietly.

"Who is the girl?" Mike asked.

"Nana doesn't use her name. I don't know what it is. Mommy says…she's like a maid? Whatever that is." Joey explained. Mike was aware of, a slave trade for orphaned children. The people would buy them to be servants; and those were the good stories. There were worse ones. They rarely used their names, because they didn't want their families to find them. It was one of the worst things that had happened since the Red Flu.

"I see. Better come inside; it's getting dark." Mike said as he gave Joey his hand and opened the door. A dark haired, older woman was sitting at the kitchen table and gave him a weird look as Madeline and a young girl walked out of the bedroom area.

"Maddy, who is this?" The woman asked. Mike was drawn to the young girl who was looking at her feet. She was skin and bones, had a bruise on her cheek, and if she hadn't been so tiny; she might be about thirteen. She reminded him of Hannah.

"Mom; I mentioned to you that I was seeing someone. This is Mike." Madeline stated as she took the first aide kit out of his hands. He could tell how frazzled she was, and Joey was clinging to his legs.

"You look like hell." The woman stated, and Mike nodded.

"Nice to meet…" Mike started and held his hand out to shake hers, but the woman just shook her head.

"Mike, she doesn't shake hands. Her name is Anna Harris. This is…I'm sorry, what's your name?" Madeline asked the young girl.

"My name is…" The young girl started when Madeline's mother stood up and backhanded her across the face.

"She doesn't have a name." Anna stated as she sat back down.

"Here, let me get you some ice." Madeline told the girl, but Anna stopped her.

"Don't bother." Anna stated. Mike was outraged. He finally made eye contact with the young girl and realized that she had Christine's big brown eyes.

"Hannah?" Mike asked. He heard Madeline take a deep breath and felt her move Joey away from him. Mike got closer to Hannah and lifted her chin with his hand. She looked just like Christine but also so broken. It was like time had stood still and he could hear Madeline send Joey to his room and then lecturing Anna, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Hannah.

"Daddy?" Hannah asked in a scratchy voice. Mike had no idea what to do other than to pull her into a hug and as soon as he did; she cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked

"She got mouthy." Anna stated.

"MOTHER, for God's sake, she's a child! Can I look?" Madeline asked Hannah and she nodded. Madeline gently raised Hannah's shirt up. Her eyes went wide, and she gestured at Mike to look. Hannah's abdomen and sides were covered in bruises.

"Does it hurt to breathe, baby?" Mike asked.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes. She's fine." Anna stated.

"Leave, Mother; get out of here. And you are leaving Hannah here." Madeline said loudly and pointed to the door.

"See if you can handle this on your own…I bet you can't. Course, your new live-in might help; I noticed the shaving kit in your bathroom which means you and he are sleeping together…" Anna continued.

"Leave or I will have you arrested. That is your choice." Mike told Anna. Hannah was shaking like a leaf and Madeline had put an arm around her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I paid a lot of money for her…" Anna started.

"I am Admiral Mike Slattery. And yes, I was on the Nathan James. We both know if I call the cops; it won't matter who you are. You have physically abused a child. My child. I get that this child trafficking thing is common practice now, but Hannah will be staying here with me. As far as your daughter is concerned; yes, I have been sleeping with her. I am thrilled that she is not like her mother. Now, go." Mike ordered her in a low voice. Anna grabbed her purse and left without a word to her daughter. Mike felt horribly for Madeline.

"I'm sorry, Mike; I didn't know. If I did I would have told you, I promise. You must think I am this horrible person…" Madeline started, and Mike shook his head.

"I don't. Hannah; are you having any difficulty breathing?" Mike asked.

"I'm okay." Hannah said quietly. Madeline nodded at Mike. It was like she had shifted into a 'mom role.'

"Hey, sweetie; how about we go in the bedroom and I check those bruises over?" Madeline asked.

"Okay." Hannah agreed, and Mike nodded at Madeline. About the same time as Madeline and Hannah disappeared into the bedroom; Elizabeth started crying, so Mike went and got her out of her crib. The baby cuddled close and Mike could hear Madeline and Hannah talking quietly.

"It's okay, baby girl. We didn't mean to scare you. Do I look scary?" Mike asked her, and Elizabeth continued crying. She wanted her mommy. Mike heard Madeline come out of the bedroom and walk into Elizabeth's room. "I think she wants to nurse." Mike told her, and Madeline sat down in the rocker, pulled a cover-up over her and Mike handed Elizabeth over; and then grabbed a pillow and settled it under Elizabeth.

"Her entire upper torso and arms are covered in both old and new bruises. She has whip marks on her back and told me the last time she ate was three days ago. There are also bruises on her legs. She's showering now. I sat out one of my pairs of sweats and one of your shirts. I am not certain that she needs to go to the doctor tonight, but she does need a good going over. Mike, I am serious; I didn't know what my mother was doing. I would never, ever allow a child to be injured like that. You must think I'm this horrible person…" Madeline started again, and Mike knelt down next to her.

"Hey, this is not your fault. My concern is, did your mom ever hurt you like that?" Mike asked.

"No. Like I said, she left my brother and I in the nanny's care. I think she only comes around now to have control." Madeline admitted.

"Makes sense. And the financial stuff?" Mike asked.

"She sends money every month and I put it in account for the kids. I don't use it for my month to month expenses. For the kid's education." Madeline explained.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure since I basically threw her out." Mike stated.

"If you hadn't, I would have. Still, not ideal that Hannah already knows that we're…whatever we are?" Madeline asked.

"I am going to need help with her; help I hope you'll give me. As far as what we are; I don't think there's a definition yet." Mike told her.

"I am fine with that, but Hannah might need a definition at some point. I think she is curious. Alright, all done, Elizabeth. Here?" Madeline asked as she pulled her out from under the cover and handed her to Mike to burp and change while she readjusted her clothing.

"Can you order a couple pizzas? That way you don't have to cook." Mike asked as he burped Elizabeth.

"You will be Joey's favorite person; he loves pizza but it's a treat for him." Madeline told him as he handed her his wallet. Elizabeth gave him a healthy burp and he laid her down to change her as Madeline stepped out. He could hear her talking to Hannah and smiled. He hoped they could bond, and Hannah would adjust to having Madeline and her kids around. He changed Elizabeth's diaper and stepped into the hallway with her. Hannah looked miserable until she saw the baby. Elizabeth gave her a huge smile.

"Can I hold her?" Hannah asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes, but how about you sit down?" Mike asked, and Hannah followed him into the living room. Madeline's sweatpants were too large on her and Mike's shirt swallowed her. Her hair was wet, and she was so pale. As soon as she settled on the couch; Mike handed her Elizabeth. The thought occurred to him; Hannah might think that Elizabeth was his. "Uh, sweetie; Madeline and I have only been dating for a week or so. Elizabeth isn't my baby." Mike told her, and Hannah had a sad look on her face.

"Oh." She said quietly. Madeline came out of Joey's room and smiled at them.

"I ordered a pepperoni, a sausage and a cheese." Madeline told them as she sat down on the recliner.

"Hannah, talk to me. What's wrong? Your whole mood changed when I told you that Elizabeth wasn't mine. I just didn't want you to get any ideas or to get upset. I still care very deeply for your mom, but I also really like Madeline." Mike stated with a nod from Madeline.

"Hannah, I also…care deeply for your dad. I promise; I didn't know what was happening to you. I would have done something. I can't fix it, but I can help your dad with you." Madeline told her as she sat down on Hannah's other side.

"Is she gone?" Hannah asked. Mike looked to Madeline for an answer. It was her choice because Anna was her mother.

"She is never going to be near you again; I promise." Madeline told her as she gave her a hug. It made Mike smile; he liked having Madeline and her kids in his life. He wanted Hannah to like her. To have a good relationship.

"I have an idea. Hannah has a fully set up bedroom but no clothes. I don't figure she is going to much want me to pick out her clothes for her. Madeline, can you help me out? I can babysit." Mike asked as he ran his hand over Hannah's hair.

"I think I would love to help with that." Madeline told him with a smile. Hannah was still holding Elizabeth and Joey had come in and sat down next to Mike.

"Hannah, this is Joey. Madeline's son and you've met Elizabeth already." Mike made the introduction.

"Hi." Hannah told him quietly.

"Hi. Mommy, when's the pizza gonna be here? I'm hungry." Joey asked.

"Soon. I also ordered breadsticks and that dessert pizza you like so well. Has chocolate." Madeline told him. Hannah gave a slight smile; she loved chocolate.

"I haven't had pizza and chocolate in forever." Hannah stated with an excited tone.

"Well, Joey would live on it if he could." Madeline told her as she hugged the little boy close. Mike hated the circumstances and there were a lot of issues to work out, but he was thoroughly enjoying having the four of them close. Hannah was quiet and leaning into Madeline a lot. Mike leaned over Hannah and kissed the side of Madeline's head and she smiled over at him.

 **Not knowing how tomorrow's episode will turn out; it is definitely AU now. I know Mike's character would probably want Anna locked up but that will be explained later…and now Tom and Danny might end up helping Mike. I LOVE reading all the reviews; by the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

Just a word of warning, I did write about how Christine and Kaitlyn might have died. It might be a little traumatizing. It was hinted in the show when Dr. Scott gave the Italian on the cruise ship a shot of morphine.

 **Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 7

Mike had ended up taking Hannah to an emergency room after dinner. Fortunately, there were no broken ribs and no damage to her abdomen other then the bruising. She was malnourished and dehydrated. The doctor had given Mike some names of counselors for her to speak with, but Hannah seemed to just want to get home. She specifically wanted to go back to Madeline's and Mike didn't mind. She was leaning on Madeline and was very taken with Elizabeth. As she was being discharged; Mike texted Madeline to let her know.

 _"So, my little girl seems to really like you. She wants to come back to stay at your place. Is that okay?" Mike texted._

 _"Of course. I have a pull-out couch and will get it made for her. What'd the doctor say?" Madeline texted back._

 _"No broken ribs, no abdominal damage, just bruises. Malnourished and dehydrated. Nothing a little TLC won't take care of." Mike told her._

 _"I am so, so, so sorry. I hate what my mother has done." Madeline texted back._

 _"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I hate what has happened to her, but I am glad it has ended. Joey and Elizabeth will never have to go through what she has. We're done here; be home soon." Mike assured her._

 _"Good. I would have understood you taking her back to the apartment, but I was going to really miss you next to me tonight. Be safe driving." Madeline sent back in a text. Mike smiled and sent her a thumbs up sign back._

Hannah was extremely interested in the passing landscape and had stayed quiet the trip back to the apartment. Mike knew that if she continued to lean on Madeline; Mike was going to have to look for a different housing option. He had wanted to move slow with Madeline, but he also hated sleeping apart from her. It wasn't just about sex for him and he suspected the same was true for Madeline. As different as Madeline and Christine were; the feeling was quickly becoming the same. It was also the weight of her sleeping on his chest, the smell of her shampoo; the sleepy kisses she gave him in the morning and even the very early morning wake-ups from Elizabeth. They did a lot of discussing while Mike watched Madeline nurse the baby. He had spent one night at his own apartment since they had been sleeping together and he didn't sleep at all. Mike was just glad that Hannah was being accepting of the relationship.

"So…uh…did you have any questions about my relationship with Madeline?" Mike finally asked.

"No." Hannah said simply.

"Sweetie; I promise, it is a very new relationship and we have moved fast. I miss your mom and was lonely until Madeline…" Mike started.

"Daddy, its okay. Mom didn't want you to be alone. She told me that if I ever found you again; she wanted you to be happy and to give whoever a chance. She begged me. Plus, I like Madeline. She's nice. The kids are super cute too." Hannah told him. She reminded Mike of Christine with her firmness with him.

"Were you there...when she and your sister died? I know about Lucas but I kind of…would like to know more about…" Mike hesitated. He didn't want to dredge up painful memories for Hannah.

"Kait died first. Less then a day after she was exposed. Mom had found an abandoned ambulance and figured out how to give her pain medicine. Kait died a couple hours later and was asleep the whole time. Mom said she slipped away. The next day, Mom started coughing and running a fever. She gave herself more of the medicine and told me how much to take if I started not feeling good. She fell asleep and died about an hour later. I didn't get sick even though I held Mom's hand the whole time and was there when Kait died." Hannah said it very matter-of-factedly. It was disconcerting for Mike and not a conversation Mike should have had while driving. He didn't have the heart to tell Hannah that in some ways, it sounded like Christine had killed Kaitlyn out of mercy and then committed suicide. Mike didn't mind. He was just glad they had found some comfort in their last moments. He hated it for Christine but was glad that she and Kaitlyn hadn't suffered for days like was normal with the Red Flu.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. The doctor gave me some names…" Mike started.

"I heard. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later. I am just so tired." Hannah told him.

"I do have a room set up for you at my apartment, but Madeline has a pull-out couch ready for you tonight." Mike assured her.

"I want to go to Madeline's. The couch is fine. I've been sleeping _on_ the floor, anyway." Hannah said quietly.

"Yes, ma'am. You will love the room once we get there. Or…I think you will." Mike admitted.

"I'm sure. How far is it from Madeline?" Hannah asked.

"Just across the apartment complex." Mike told her, and Hannah gave him a slight smile. It meant that he would have to figure something out in regards to a housing situation.

"Okay." Hannah responded and went back to looking out the window. She was not interested in talking anymore and Mike knew better then to push. She was like him in that respect. They got back to the apartment complex and just went to Madeline's immediately. Madeline was finishing up with the pull-out couch when they walked in and Hannah went in to get ready for bed.

"You okay?" Madeline asked.

"She talked a little about Christine and Kaitlyn's deaths. Was hard to hear. Then she shut down and doesn't want to go to a counselor right now. And only wants to be here." Mike told her as Madeline pulled him into a hug.

"Just give her time. Do you have work tomorrow?" Madeline asked.

"I need to go in but will try and get out as quick as possible. There are funerals to plan. Some of the…deceased don't have families and so it will probably fall on me to take care of." Mike told her.

"Uh…what a job. Joey has school, so I figured I would take Hannah out, get her clothes. I can take Elizabeth with us." Madeline told him.

"That will be good. Maybe I can cut out and meet my ladies for lunch?" Mike suggested.

"That would be awesome." Madeline agreed. Hannah had come out into the living room and Madeline dropped her arms from around Mike.

"Hannah, I have to work for a bit tomorrow, but Madeline is going to take you to get your clothes and whatever else you need or want. We will meet for lunch. Anything special you want?" Mike asked as he gave Hannah a stiff hug; more to not hurt her.

"Is there any Chinese food?" Hannah asked.

"I know a really great buffet. I think its pretty close to your dad's work too. Close to the mall I'm taking you too. Do you care about Elizabeth coming along?" Madeline asked her as she gave her a gentle hug.

"No, that's okay." Hannah said with a smile. She seemed to really love Elizabeth. Hannah was settling onto the pull-out.

"Good. You know which bedroom we'll be in. The door will be open so if you need anything; just wake us up. You might hear Elizabeth through the night but don't worry about her. I'll get up with her. Good night, sweetie." Madeline told her as she tucked the blankets around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Hannah told her. Madeline nodded at Mike and left the room to give them some privacy. Mike sat down on the bed next to Hannah and tucked the blankets even closer.

"I haven't done this in a long time and I know you don't want me to read you a story. I will be close if you need me or Madeline. Are you warm enough? Need another pillow?" Mike asked. He realized how stupid it sounded since Hannah hadn't even had a bed, but he wanted her to be comfortable.

"I'm okay right now but if I get cold later can I use this blanket?" Hannah asked as she pointed to the throw on the back of the couch.

"Absolutely. You okay with me not shopping tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"Its okay. I am glad you're meeting us for lunch." Hannah told him after letting out a small yawn.

"Will be the highlight of my day. Go to sleep, honey. I want to stay in here until you do. Just relax. I love you." Mike told her quietly. Hannah had turned on her side and Mike rubbed her back as he had when she was little. Within just a few moments, her breathing become slow and steady, indicating she was asleep. Mike watched her sleep for couple minutes. She looked so broken, but she also had an odd strength. He kissed her on the cheek and then got up, checking both doors to make sure they were locked and then headed into Madeline's bedroom. She was already in the bed but got up when he walked in.

"I haven't done anything with those cuts. I'm surprised the ER didn't." Madeline said as she sat Mike down on the bed and grabbed the First Aide kit that Mike had put on the dresser.

"They aren't so bad." Mike said as Madeline began cleaning them.

"Sure. I noticed you groaned when I hugged you earlier. Pull that shirt off." Madeline ordered, and Mike complied. He suspected he had a few cracked ribs, but it was minor compared to Hannah's injuries.

"Those look painful. Did you have the doctor look at them?" Madeline asked as she pointed at her bruises.

"No. Wanted her to concentrate on Hannah." Mike admitted as Madeline gently probed his chest and stomach.

"Lay down. It would make this a bit easier." Madeline ordered, and Mike complied.

"Does it hurt?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, but I've had cracked and broken ribs before. No then before. I promise." Mike assured her.

"Okay. I am still going to worry about you though. You've had a bad day." Madeline told him.

"Yes, but it had its highlights too. I would really like to just go to sleep." Mike said as he readjusted so that his head was on the pillows. Madeline shut the light but left the door open and crawled in next to him.

"Don't be shocked if we end up with Joey. My mom really scared him. Hard to explain to a six-year-old that you don't so much have to worry about monsters in the closet or under the bed; as the ones that are out in society. Or family, in my case." Madeline said as she put her head on an uninjured area on his chest.

"I don't want you to feel that you have to choose between your mom and Hannah and me. She is still your mom." Mike told her.

"Mike, this is just the straw that broke the camel's back. It's a long line of problems, albeit; this is the most severe. I would feel this same way if it had been some one else's daughter that she did this too. And if she'll do this to a child like Hannah; what would she do to Joey or Elizabeth? She can't be trusted with any children." Madeline stated.

"Okay. I just don't want you to have any regrets where this is concerned. I told Hannah she had a bedroom back at my apartment, but she seems to want to be close to you. I know you don't want to uproot the kids and I respect that, but we might need to start looking for something bigger." Mike told her, and she sat up and looked at him.

"As in moving in together? I am okay with that, but I thought you wanted to move slow?" Madeline asked.

"I…I don't know. I was glad when Hannah asked to stay here. I didn't sleep well the night that we spent apart. I like being here and its not just sex. There is something else." Mike admitted.

"So, it didn't bother you when I told Hannah that I cared deeply for you?" Madeline asked.

"No, and I feel the same. It took me a year to tell Christine that I loved her. She always joked that I'm like a dinosaur when it came to expressing my feelings. The reason I wanted to take my time was because I wanted to fall in love with you and the kids. I didn't want to mistake my desire to be a husband and father again for love. To move on simply because I didn't want to be alone. And I bet I just ended up in the doghouse with you?" Mike responded.

"No. I get it. All that being said; I am not a dinosaur where my feelings are concerned so don't be surprised if I tell you that I care about you or love you. I don't expect you to respond until you are ready too. As far as moving into a house together; I like this too and I also didn't sleep well the night you stayed at your apartment. I like the idea of being together. The only thing I ask for where a house is concerned is an office space, open living and kitchen, and a second bathroom. I can get you my financial stuff if you need it. I also would like to stay in this school district, so Joey isn't uprooted." Madeline told him.

"Deal. I will call a realtor tomorrow. So, four bedroom with an office or five bedrooms? Open kitchen/dining/living? Two to two and a half bathrooms?" Mike asked.

"Either, or on the bedrooms. Yes, on the open living area. And two bathrooms, I'm fine with. What's with the half?" Madeline asked.

"Powder room? Not necessary. Do you want move-in ready or a fixer?" Mike asked.

"I'm open to either, but Pete and I remodeled a house. It was a disaster. Almost grounds for a divorce. I have no patience." Madeline joked.

"I would prefer move in. I like construction and carpentry work, but I want to spend the time with you and the kids. Get to know Hannah again. I would like either a garage or some type of shed for the wood-working and furniture building I like to do." Mike commented

"Can't do that in an apartment." Madeline said with a yawn. Mike pulled her closer and settled to go to sleep.

"No. So, you'd better go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." Mike told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Same to you." Madeline told him.

Mike drifted off just after Madeline but didn't sleep as soundly. He was listening for Hannah. She had to be in pain and he was also worried about Joey. He could tell the little boy had been terrified. About two am; he felt Joey climb into the bed. He helped him settle between him and Madeline. By four; Elizabeth had woken up, wanting fed. Mike got up with her, changed her diaper, and carried her, her pillow and the cover-up. Madeline could just nurse her in their bed. When he walked back in, Hannah was laying next to Joey. It was surprising but welcome. He gave Elizabeth to Madeline to nurse and helped her settle the pillow and with the cover-up. As soon as Mike laid down; Hannah cuddled up as close as she could. The bed was suddenly very crowded, but Mike didn't care in the least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 8

Mike needed to be working on funeral plans and getting Miller transported back to the States, so he could begin his recovery but instead he was staring into space. About ten am, Tom knocked on his door with a file in his hands.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tom asked as he strode in and sit down across from Mike.

"Five-bedroom, three baths with office. Slightly overbudget but perfect. Right school district, pool, workshop for me, has the office and…" Mike continued.

"Mike, what the hell are you talking about?" Tom asked. Mike realized that he didn't know about Hannah. He decided to string Tom along a little longer just for the fun of it.

"I need a bigger house in Joey's school district and Madeline needs an office since she works from home. The pool and workshop are just luxuries but…" Mike continued on.

"You've dated…a week? Two? You're moving in with her? Mike, I get it. You're lonely. You miss Christine and the kids. I don't blame you but isn't this is a bit soon? Madeline is really nice, and I could see the two of you together but…" Tom lectured.

"Plus, I need a bedroom for Hannah and she's been through hell and is really leaning on Madeline. I don't want my daughter sleeping on a couch and the only option Madeline has. My apartment is also only two-bedroom, so Madeline and I are buying a house." Mike told Tom. He had a stunned look on his face.

"How…where…when? I just saw you yesterday and you made no mention of Hannah." Tom asked.

"Long story and promise me you will not judge Madeline when I tell you this." Mike asked.

"I am intrigued what Madeline might have to do with this. She seems…totally…good?" Tom asked.

"She is. Her mother is not. You've heard of the child slavery rings?" Mike asked.

"Yes, horrific stories." Tom stated.

"Yes, so apparently somehow, Hannah won't talk about how, she ended up sold to Madeline's mother. Madeline's mother beat on her. I took Hannah to the ER last night. Lots of new and old bruises, old breaks, she has been whipped. Legs and arms are covered in bruises, she's malnourished and dehydrated as well. And broken emotionally. She very clearly doesn't want to talk. She is leaning on Madeline and she adores Elizabeth. She thought Elizabeth is mine." Mike filled him in. Tom looked totally taken aback.

"Wow…wow. Is Madeline's mom in jail or dead?" Tom asked.

"Neither. I threw her out but if I hadn't; Madeline would have. There is a long history between those two and I don't know a lot of details, but I do know that Madeline doesn't condone what her mother did to Hannah." Mike told him.

"Okay, I get that Hannah is leaning on Madeline but are you sure about this step with her? I know you trust her and all but…can you live with her?" Tom asked.

"I…spent a night at my apartment the other day. No reason just thought we could use a bit of distance. I didn't want to fall in love with the idea of being a husband and father again. Want to fall in love with her and the kids; not the idea. I didn't sleep at all that night. Neither did she. We hate being apart." Mike commented. He knew how stupid it sounded.

"Mike, how long did you and Christine date before you moved in together, got engaged, and married?" Tom asked as he played with his pen.

"We started dating in eighth grade. Dated through high school and into our college years. Got married not long before I graduated from police academy and we never lived together until we got married. She lived with her parents and then moved into my apartment." Mike stated.

"So, you knew her pretty well before you lived together?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Course, you never really know someone until you live together." Mike commented.

"True. Mike, I am going to support whatever decision you make, and I do understand your reasoning. I am thrilled that you have Hannah back and given how traumatized she is; if she is leaning on Madeline, you need to make her most comfortable. I just want you to be sure of this. You are a traditionalist. Moving in with a woman you barely know is a little shocking." Tom commented.

"You live with Sasha and you aren't married…" Mike stated, confused.

"I am not you and I dated Sasha before. You have only been with Christine. That is not a bad thing and you still care very deeply for her. Miss her despite being with Madeline. The two women are not much alike, are they?" Tom asked.

"Not in the least. Not physically, or emotionally. The one area that they are both alike in is the way that they both…mothered? It's a similar style. Not exact but a lot alike. I think that is why Hannah is leaning on Madeline like she is, and Madeline doesn't seem to mind." Mike commented.

"I would worry if you found someone who was a carbon copy of Christine. I think their personalities are similar but then, I don't know Madeline as well as I did Christine. I do have one concern." Tom added.

"That is?" Mike asked.

"This with Colombia is not finished. You will likely be deployed. What happens to Hannah? I can see how and why you would leave her with Madeline but what if her mom shows back up? Can Madeline withstand her mom without you here?" Tom asked.

"I…haven't figured that out. I am worried. I trust Madeline with her but…I definitely don't trust Anna." Mike admitted.

"I don't have a piece of advice where that is concerned. I wish I did. Safeguard Hannah and Madeline both. Make sure there is a good alarm system in that house. Take Madeline out and teach her how to defend herself and those kids, teach her how to shoot. I would guess since Madeline's mom could afford to buy a child, she has serious means. Means that she could use to get to Madeline. Would she hurt her own daughter and grandchildren?" Tom asked.

"I would love to say no but considering what she did to my daughter; I wouldn't be shocked. I spent maybe five minutes with her and my impression is that she doesn't value life." Mike remarked.

"Was Madeline adopted or something? She's good people." Tom asked.

"I wonder that myself. I do know that a nanny raised Madeline and her brother. I would say that is where Madeline got her influence." Mike stated.

"Probably. Will she be swayed by the money?" Tom asked.

"No. Her mother mentioned something about sending her money every month, but Madeline puts it in an education fund for her kids. She doesn't let Anna pay her month to month expenses." Mike told him.

"Good." Tom commented.

"Yeah. She is really angry with her mom. Joey has this fear of monsters under his bed and in his closet. Madeline had to explain to him last night that sometimes it's the monsters that are walking out in society that you need to worry about more. And we ended up with him in bed between us last night, then Hannah and then Elizabeth. Made a queen-sized bed really small." Mike remarked with a laugh.

"I don't miss my kids doing that." Tom told him.

"I did. Now it feels good and euphoric, but it might get aggravating later. For now, I plan on enjoying it." Mike remarked. It had been something he had missed. The kids had frequently climbed up in bed with Christine and him. He loved the sweet cuddles and watching them sleep. At the time, he might have griped but now it was precious memories.

"Earth to Mike?" Tom joked.

"Yeah, sorry. Was just thinking. So, what are you doing for lunch?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea. What about you?" Tom asked.

"I am meeting Madeline, Hannah and Elizabeth for lunch at the Chinese place down the road. Hannah wanted Chinese food. Madeline had taken her shopping for clothes since she had nothing." Mike stated.

"Sounds good." Tom said with some interest.

"We're meeting at noon, so provided you leave me alone for a bit, so I can get some work done; you're welcome to come with." Mike invited him.

"It's a date. And by the way; you were the one daydreaming when I came in." Tom said as he stood up.

"What'd you need anyways?" Mike asked.

"Just walked by and saw you staring into space. That's usually my thing, not yours." Tom stated before he walked out.

"I see." Mike said as he looked back down at his desk. He was not any more motivated to start planning the funerals.

 **Nearby Clothing Store**

"I really don't need all this…" Hannah stated. They really hadn't picked out much at all. So far, Hannah had picked out a single pair of jeans and three shirts.

"Your dad told me to get you everything that you need or want." Madeline told her as she eyed a few t-shirts that a thirteen-year-old girl might like. She had found that Hannah's tastes were not as mature as most thirteen-year-olds. But life had more or less stopped for Hannah six years before. Her schooling had stopped when she was in second grade and she hadn't associated with any other kids while Madeline's mother had had her.

"I don't want to cost him money." Hannah commented.

"I don't think he minds. Now, what about these shirts? They are super cute. The olive green and mustard yellow would look nice with your coloring. You are lucky. Red-heads have to be careful with what they wear." Madeline asked as she held up one of the shirts.

"They're okay." Hannah said unenthuasitically. Madeline put a dark blue, mustard yellow, maroon and green shirt in their cart. All were similar styles, would be dad-approved and appealing to a young teenager.

"Alright, you still need a few other shirts, some pants and shorts, underclothes and pajamas." Madeline told her.

"I don't understand why. I can't go to regular school." Hannah stated. Mike had already decided to hire a tutor for her to study at home for a year before putting her into regular school. Hannah needed to recover.

"You will still not be home all the time and you can't not wear clothes. Mine are too big on you." Madeline told her as she lifted another shirt up. Hannah nodded at it but pointed at an olive-green option. She apparently wasn't wild about the light blue option that Madeline had shown her. Madeline grabbed the green one and put it in the cart. Elizabeth was in her stroller, sound asleep; thankfully.

"I need shoes. These are too small, and my feet hurt." Hannah told her. Her shoes were in decent repair. Madeline sit down next to her on a bench and watched while Hannah took her shoes and socks off. Sure enough, her feet looked like hamburger meat. Apparently, Mike hadn't seen her bare feet. He'd have a heart attack.

"Oh, sweetie. You should have said something. We'll get you a pair of soft, clothe ones that won't hurt them as bad while they heal. Did you show your feet to your dad or the doctor last night?" Madeline asked.

"I just don't want to cause problems." Hannah said.

"Are you afraid if you ask for something, one of us will hurt you?" Madeline asked, and Hannah nodded. "That is not going to happen. I am not like my mom and your dad is thrilled to just have you back. I have to ask, this isn't all blisters; it looks like cuts?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, they are. I…didn't cut her meat right and she broke the plate and then made me walk on it with no shoes on. Her glass also got broken and I think that is what really caused the cuts." Hannah told her. Madeline's blood was boiling. She knew her mother had a horrific temper and Madeline's rivaled it, but Hannah was an innocent child. Madeline had to control her temper because she didn't want Hannah to think she was upset with her.

"I am really sorry about that, Hannah. How about we get you those shoes and then once we get back to the apartment; you can either go barefoot or your dad left some warm socks in his drawer. They are soft wool." Madeline told her.

"But…we'll still go for food, right? Lunch with my dad?" Hannah asked.

"Absolutely. Let's get this shopping done and then we can just go home after that. I know your dad is wanting to take you back to his apartment tonight, so you can see the room…" Madeline told her as they stood up.

"But you'll be there, right?" Hannah asked with a panicked look.

"I don't know. I think he's planning on just showing you the room he has for you but will bring you back to my apartment." Madeline explained.

"I…don't want to be alone with him. I…knew last night when he took me to the doctor that I would be okay but…I know it isn't normal. He's my dad but I haven't been around him in so long…" Hannah told her. It was almost like she expected Madeline to understand.

"Hannah, your dad loves you. He decorated a room for you, in hopes that you would be found. He wanted to have something you would like rather than a generic bedroom. He didn't want to lose hope. People told him that he was being ridiculous, but he had to have that room. Are you scared that he'll hurt you? Has someone hurt you…other then my mom? Touched you where you shouldn't have been?" Madeline asked. It was not her place, but she would never tell Mike.

"No…no, not like that. Your mom was the only one. No one touched me like that…but my dad is so big and strong. He could really hurt me if he wanted to. More then Anna." Hannah told her. It was the most certain she had sounded.

"Well, I know I don't know your dad well, but I do know he is a gentle giant. He acts big and bad and tough, but I get the feeling he is a putty with the people he cares about. You've seen Elizabeth with him. Babies are the best judges of character. Probably why she hated my mom so much. She adores your dad. Joey too. Kids know. I get that it has been a really long time since you've been around your dad, but you are safe with him. I know that for absolute certain." Madeline told her, and Hannah nodded.

"I only kind of remember him. Not well. I just don't want to tell him that. It will hurt his feelings. I was only seven when he left, and your mom took away all my pictures." Hannah told her, and Madeline felt her blood boiling again.

"I am sure your dad has some pictures of your mom and brother and sister. I know I saw one on his cellphone the other day. I bet he has more in his apartment. Now, let's get this shopping done." Madeline told her as they walked back into the clothing department. Hannah was pushing the cart and Madeline pushed the stroller.

"I do like that purple shirt." Hannah said as she pointed at a light purple tank-top. Madeline found her size and threw it in the cart. Hannah had also picked out four other shirts of varying styles and colors. Madeline put them all in the cart and then they started picking out pants, shorts and capris for her. Shoes and underclothes were quickly picked out.

"Okay. You might need some more stuff but your dad and I can take care of that later. I have a good idea what you like. Is there anything else that you'd like to get?" Madeline asked. She had noticed that Hannah was looking towards the men's department.

"I want to get something for my dad, but I don't know what he likes. I remember he used to smoke cigars a lot." Hannah stated.

"He still does. Let's look. We have time." Madeline said as they walked to the men's area. They found an area that had men's cigar pouches, wallets, belts, and other items. Hannah finally picked a brown leather cigar pouch. Mike had given Madeline his credit card for Hannah's clothes, but Madeline decided to pay for the gift for Mike herself. All the purchases were made, and they made their way to the Chinese restaurant. Elizabeth woke up and wanted fed so while Madeline and Hannah waited for Mike in the parking lot, she fed her a bottle which Elizabeth was less then impressed with.

"Why does she seem mad?" Hannah asked.

"I am trying to get her over to a bottle, but she likes to nurse, and I like nursing. Just easier to do a bottle in public. Its breast milk that I've pumped." Madeline explained.

"Oh. Once we get home, you can nurse her, right? I noticed you fed her baby food last night." Hannah stated.

"Yeah, she sleeps better if I give her a little baby food for supper and then nurse her. She still wakes up between four and five, but it is only once a night. Not so bad." Madeline explained as Elizabeth very miserably drank her bottle.

"Oh. When we woke up this morning, she was sleeping on you." Hannah stated.

"Yeah, your dad brought her in when you came in and I just fell asleep with her on my chest after she got done nursing. You, Joey and your dad were so comfortable; I didn't want to chance waking you all up. Then I fell asleep." Madeline explained.

"I liked it. It was all warm and safe…happy." Hannah told her as Mike pulled up. Madeline opened her car door and Hannah followed suit.

"I loved it. My bed seemed much smaller though." Madeline said as they walked to meet Mike. Hannah had the diaper bag and Madeline's purse, while Madeline carried Elizabeth who was still drinking her bottle. Mike had a silver-haired man with him who looked familiar.

"Hey, ladies. Hannah, do you remember Tom?" Mike asked as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, kind of." Hannah said as Mike pulled away. Tom gave Hannah a gentle hug while Mike gave Madeline a kiss and then kissed the top of Elizabeth's head.

"Madeline, I believe we met. Kara's barbeque?" Tom said as he shook her hand.

"Right. I knew you looked familiar. Nice to see you again." Madeline told him as they all walked in. Mike paid for all of them and they found their seats. Mike took Elizabeth while Madeline and Tom got their plates of food. Hannah had stayed at the table with him and seemed nervous about something.

"Did you have a good time shopping? Get all that you need?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. It costed a lot of money. Sorry. I did get you something though." Hannah told him as she pulled a small shopping bag out of the diaper bag. Mike adjusted Elizabeth and took it. He could see the look of hope on Hannah's face and was intrigued. He opened the package and smiled at the pouch.

"I love it. Was needing a new pouch. Thanks, sweetie." Mike told her as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He didn't quite understand why the gift was so important to Hannah but knew it was. For the first time, she really looked happy. That meant a lot to Mike.

His mind was still in overdrive in regards to what would happen with Hannah if he deployed. It was never something he had to worry about before because Christine had always been in the background, handling the kids. Now, he was a widower with a young, traumatized daughter. The fight was not over, and he wanted Hannah to have a good future. He had a lot of decisions to make.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 9

Mike had left work early, partly to meet with the realtor and to also meet with an attorney to see what his options were, concerning Hannah. It was disheartening. The attorney had two scenarios, give Hannah up or give temporary guardianship to someone he trusted if he deployed. Things with Colombia were heating up and Mike had to make a decision quickly. All the people that he would have entrusted his only living relative with were also going to deploy with him. Aside from Madeline.

"Admiral Slattery; you have barely known the woman two weeks. Leaving your daughter with her?" The attorney questioned.

"I have no other living relatives, other then Hannah. The other people that I would trust to take her will be deploying with me." Mike stated. He had stood up and began pacing.

"And if something happens to you and Hannah is orphaned?" The attorney asked.

"I…don't know." Mike told him.

"Alright, normally; I would never in a million years suggest this…marry her. She can be better safeguarded as your wife then as your short-term girlfriend who happens to be taking care of your daughter. We can…if you can pull off a quickie marriage; we can fast track paperwork concerning adoption, wills, etc." The attorney suggested. Mike chocked on the gulp of cold coffee as he sat back down.

"Okay; I like Madeline; even care about her but marriage? How do I even suggest this?" Mike asked.

"That is up to you, but it is your best option. You already spoke of buying a house together. That would be better facilitated as a married couple." The attorney explained.

"Okay; I am not…I loved my wife. We had dated years before we were engaged. I knew her better then I know myself. Knew her interests, like, dislikes, what made her tick, everything. I don't know that about Madeline." Mike told him.

"Those are things you can learn. If you don't get this tied up; Anna Harris can come back and claim your daughter; especially if something happens to you out there. You can have a marriage license twelve hours after filing for it. My suggestion is; just be honest with Madeline. You already seem to really like her and even care about her. Is the feeling mutual?" The attorney asked.

"I suspect so. She's said she cares about me. This is totally hair-brained." Mike told him.

"It is but it is also your best option in protecting your daughter. Before the Red Flu, this would have been ludicrous but now; in your shoes; its all you have." His attorney agreed.

"I will call you to make an appointment once…I've figured this out." Mike told him as he walked out of the room. His mind was in overdrive yet again. He got home in no time, stopped by his apartment to make sure it was okay before bringing Hannah back, changed clothes and then walked to Madeline's apartment. As soon as he walked in, he could smell something baking. He stuck his head into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Madeline and Hannah mixing what looked like frosting up. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor in her bouncy seat and Joey was on a play date at Frankie's. "How are my favorite ladies?" Mike asked as he kissed the top of Hannah's head.

"We're good. Hannah said she thought that red velvet cake is your favorite so that is what's for dessert tonight." Madeline told him as he gave her a kiss. Hannah had a hopeful look on her face.

"It is. Smells really good. Hannah, why don't you go get your shoes on? We'll go over to my apartment for a couple minutes before suppertime." Mike asked her, and Hannah had a crestfallen look on her face. She gave Madeline a nervous look but left the kitchen. Madeline had nodded at her and then turned around to face Mike once she left.

"Mike…there isn't an easy way to say this, but Hannah is nervous about being alone with you. She knew she would be okay with you when you took her to the doctor last night, but the apartment makes her nervous. Also, I got her some cloth shoes because her feet are a mess. She didn't want to tell you for fear of causing problems. Her shoes were too small, causing blisters but worse then that is the bottom of her feet are cut up. Apparently, my mom got mad about her for cutting her meat wrong, broke her plate and glass and then made Hannah walk on the shards." Madeline explained.

"Oh…geez..she's scared of me?" Mike asked.

"By herself; yes. She told me that she was never…touched inappropriately but you are awfully big and could really do damage; according to her." Madeline told him.

"How do I fix that?" Mike asked.

"Just show her that she can trust you." Madeline said as she leaned over and picked Elizabeth up.

"What a minefield." Mike commented.

"It is. How did your appointment go?" Madeline asked. Mike took a deep breath and looked towards the living room. Hannah had gotten distracted, thankfully.

"There are some…legal issues; especially if I deploy. With how things are going, it isn't a matter of if but when." Mike started.

"I wondered about that." Madeline said with a nervous look. Mike decided to just pull the band-aid off.

"Yeah. If I don't find a guardian for Hannah; your mom would have a legal claim to her. Its either do that or give her up completely and…I can't do that." Mike added.

"So, what are you going to do? You mentioned not having any living family so…" Madeline asked.

"His suggestion was…unorthodox and you can say no. He suggested that you and I get married." Mike told her simply. Madeline had a shocked look on her face and Elizabeth was smiling at him.

"That's…I wasn't expecting that. You wanted to move slow…or is this just…business? So, Hannah is taken care of?" Madeline asked. There was not a good answer.

"I…care about you so this is not business. We are…beyond a marriage of convenience. Madeline, there is no good way of explaining this and I feel awful about it. I feel like I am taking advantage of you and I hate that. The chances of me deploying is huge. It is going to be hard enough to leave her. She trusts you; more then me." Mike told her as he put both hands on her shoulders. She had leaned her face into Elizabeth and was obviously thinking.

"So…what about my kids? Hannah?" Madeline asked.

"His suggestion was that you would adopt Hannah to keep her…safe. As far as your kids…I will take care of Joey and Elizabeth just like they are my own." Mike told her.

"Its…I'm in the same boat. Not about deploying but if something happens to me; my mom gets my kids and that can't happen. If…would you adopt them?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, absolutely. I…this is more than…just adopting kids. It has to look legit, but it also must be fast. I could get the call at any point to go. I need to know that Hannah is taken care of. I also want you and the kids taken care of." Mike assured her.

"So, how do we do this? I had the huge wedding with Pete. This is not going to be like that. And I don't want it to be. It was obnoxious." Madeline said with a smile.

"Let me guess, your mom?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. We wanted a wedding on the beach at Tybee Island. Simple, small. Mom refused to let that happen. Biggest church, most popular reception hall. Several thousand dollar's worth of flowers, two hundred guests; most of which Pete and I didn't know. We did get our honeymoon on Tybee Island. It was peaceful." Madeline said as she bounced Elizabeth up and down.

"Christine and I had a fairly small wedding. Our families couldn't afford much, and we were young. No honeymoon either because I was just graduating police academy. It was still a happy time though. Kait was born about ten months later so something worked." Mike told her.

"Yeah, we had Trent about a year later. Mom was traveling so she left us alone." Madeline admitted.

"Hopefully she will leave us alone." Mike commented.

"That is partly why I am okay moving. I don't want her to know where I'm at. More for my kids. I don't want them to have to deal with her. Or Hannah." Madeline told him as she handed Elizabeth to him. The buzzer had gone off and the cake needed taken out of the oven.

"The house that I spoke to the realtor about is in a gated community. Has security and there is an alarm system for the house. You'll be protected, even if I'm not home. Legally, physically, and financially. So?" Mike asked. He hated pressuring Madeline, but they needed to get things started.

"I'm thinking. Mike, you know I care about you; even love you. I don't want that to be one-sided. I don't want you to feel pressured to love me or my kids, but I do want that someday. That having been said; I do understand that you aren't there yet. If I say yes; is it like a friend with benefits thing? Or like we've been doing?" Madeline asked.

"Like we've been doing only with wedding rings, the same address and last name." Mike assured her.

"Alright. Give me a little time to digest. Sorry I am not jumping at the opportunity. It…is just complicated." Madeline told him. Mike sit Elizabeth back in her bouncy seat and pulled Madeline into a hug. She leaned into him but then pulled away and gave him a kiss. "Go, take Hannah and prove to her that you won't hurt her. I need some time to myself to think. Elizabeth will be alright there." Madeline told him.

"Yes, ma'am. Just to be clear; I do care about you. Maybe even love you but I am comparing everything to Christine. I never considered…not having her. It's hard to explain." Mike assured her.

"I understand. I am kind of thinking that too. I've had the fairytale and so this just seems…empty. But…it could be…a fairytale too." Madeline told him.

"I don't know about me and a fairytale, but I want you to be happy. This has to be right for you." Mike assured her before giving her another kiss. He pulled away when Hannah stepped into the kitchen but gave Madeline a kiss on the forehead before they left. He could tell how nervous Hannah was as they walked the short distance. It made his heart hurt. He guided her into the apartment and towards her bedroom. She was shaking like a leaf. "We won't be here long at all. I simply want to show you your room." Mike assured her.

"O…okay." Hannah told him. Mike put a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the bedroom. She did give him a small smile when she looked around but was clearly nervous.

"I won't make you stay in here. Anything that you see that you want?" Mike asked. When he had cleared his house in Norfolk out; he had packed special toys and trinkets that had belonged to the kids and Christine. Most of Hannah's and a few of Christine's were in Hannah's bedroom.

"Is that Scooby?" Hannah asked. She pointed at the bed where her sock monkey was propped against a pillow. Mike had given it to her for her third birthday.

"Yes. It can go with us." Mike told her. She had the sock monkey under her arm and looked at the jewelry box.

"What's that? I didn't have it before." Hannah asked. Mike walked over and picked up the box and sat down on the bed. Hannah also sat down but kept her distance; watching him carefully.

"Its…on Kait's eighth birthday; your mom and I started getting her jewelry. Lockets, earrings, charm bracelets. Your mom thought that Kait would treasure those gifts more. Every year on your birthday and for Christmas; I've done the same thing. I also have a few of your mom's pieces in here and my wedding band. I just took it off when Madeline and I started dating. You'll need it someday. Want to look?" Mike asked, and Hannah nodded. He opened the box and started pulling items out. It was particularly emotional; especially with Christine's jewelry.

"Those are pretty." Hannah said; as she pointed at a pair of earrings.

"They are your birthstone. I got them for your mom after she had you. They call it a push gift. She wore them a lot." Mike told her as he handed them to her. She smiled at them and then put them in the jewelry box.

"I remember Kait wearing this. The charm bracelet." Hannah stated. Mike picked it up. He hadn't realized that Kait's bracelet was in Hannah's box. He looked down and read one of the charms, 'Daddy's Baby Girl.' The emotions came rushing in and before Mike even realized it; he was sobbing. Hannah had put a hand on his shoulder and then pulled him into a nervous hug. It took him a couple minutes to calm down and Hannah held him the entire time. Finally, he sit up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry about that, sweetie. There are times I just miss them. See anything else you want?" Mike asked.

"Not right now. I would like to take Scobby and this box with us though? It is a really pretty room." Hannah told him.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Mike told her. He handed her the bracelet back and she put it in the box and grabbed the sock monkey. Mike put a hand on her back and they walked back to Madeline's. He considered telling her about the development between him and Madeline but choose to wait. "So, Madeline and I are looking at houses tomorrow. Make this a bit easier. You'll have your own room. Anything special you want?" Mike asked.

"I liked the paint color that you had in my room back at your apartment. And the furniture. I like the bedspread too." Hannah told him.

"Are you telling me that just because or because you actually like it?" Mike asked.

"I really do like it. It's a pretty room but I just want to be near Madeline." Hannah assured him.

"Hey, I get that. I know you don't remember me that well, but I promise, I love you and you are safe with me." Mike told her, pausing before they walked into Madeline's.

"I…Dad, I am sure you think that, but you will be deploying again. I just want to know that I will be safe again." Hannah explained.

"I understand, and I am working on something to ensure that. I also can't promise that I won't be deploying again but I will promise to do everything in my power to come home." Mike told her.

"What I want is something you probably can't or won't do. Mom always said you loved being at sea more…I understand you may have to go again but after that; I would really like for you to retire. I know your job is important and you're doing a lot of good, but I just want you to stay home after this. Go, do what you have to but come home." Hannah had turned to face him and begged. Mike was shocked. Hannah was asking for exactly what Christine had hinted at for years. And it sounded perfect to him. One last fight and home.

"I think that sounds nice. Let's see what happens but I do want you to know; you and your mom and your siblings were always far more important then the Navy. I love you way more then being out." Mike assured her. She nodded but then opened the door into Madeline's apartment. They walked in and Madeline almost had supper on the table.

"Hey, guys. Supper is almost ready. Hannah, can you get Elizabeth for me?" Madeline asked, and Hannah set her jewelry box down on the counter but carried the sock monkey in with her. Within just a second, she carried her back into the dining area with Elizabeth holding the toy.

"I know you gave me Scobby, but I want Elizabeth to have it. It doesn't have any loose buttons or anything. Is that okay, Dad?" Hannah asked. Mike was overwhelmed. He knew that Hannah was scared, nervous and confused but she seemed to only want to make him happy; by helping others.

"That decision is entirely yours. If you want her to have him; its yours to give." Mike told her.

"Its incredibly sweet, Hannah. I hope you like roast and potatoes, Mike?" Madeline asked as they all sit down and began passing food around.

"I love it. No Joey?" Mike asked.

"No. He is spending the night with Frankie. Just us. What time are we meeting the realtor tomorrow?" Madeline asked as she gave Elizabeth a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Elizabeth made a happy humming noise. She loved actual food, but she also loved nursing; more because it was just time for her and her mommy.

"Nine. And its close by. Did I tell you that it has a pool?" Mike asked, more for Hannah's benefit. She had loved swimming when she was little.

"I saw that on the flier you gave me. I like the quick closing part. And that kitchen!" Madeline said enthuastically. Mike had already figured out that Madeline loved cooking.

"I knew that would get you. Is this roast stuffed with something? I really like it, but I've never had one like this." Mike asked.

"Yeah, bacon, cheese, onions and garlic. Also has some garlic on the outside and olive oil. New recipe." Madeline explained.

"I like it…but then again; the bacon sold me. And these potatoes!" Mike commented.

"Cream cheese. The way to your heart is through your stomach?" Madeline asked jokingly. Hannah was too busy eating, but she was at least smiling.

"You don't have to cook like this to make that happen, but it certainly is the cherry on top." Mike told her sincerely and Madeline winked at him.

"Good to hear. As for your earlier question, yes." Madeline told him, and Mike grinned broadly. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss; all while Hannah smiled at them; completely oblivious to what was actually happening.

 **I know this seems unlikely but it makes for good writing(I think).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 10

While Mike and Madeline toured the house; his attorney was getting the marriage license. Thankfully, their friends were supportive and understanding of their odd decision. Hannah and Elizabeth had come along with and the bedroom that Hannah had claimed as her own was already painted a Robin's Egg Blue. It was across from the master bedroom and had its own bathroom and large closet. It was perfect for a teenage girl.

Madeline had an office, laundry room, pantry and the kitchen of her dreams. It was like the house was custom made just for them. The realtor took their offer and walked out to call the owners, just to expedite the process. Madeline's cellphone was ringing continuously and since Hannah had the baby in her claimed bedroom; Mike asked.

"Your mom calling you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk to her. I am just done." Madeline said as she looked around.

"You don't have to do this. She is your mom. I don't want you to feel you have to choose…" Mike started. Madeline reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I am choosing you and these kids. She bought and mistreated an innocent child, rather that child is yours or someone else's, it wouldn't matter. This is what I am choosing. This house, you, these kids, whatever our future is…I am choosing that. My mother just needs to accept it." Madeline told him, and Mike gave her a kiss before their realtor walked back in.

"Offer accepted and I have the paperwork here, sign it and its yours. The owners live out of state and want rid of this. You can move in immediately." The realtor told them as she put the sheet of paper on the kitchen counter. Mike and Madeline both signed it and she handed Mike the keys. Mike had already spoke with the bank and the financing was through. What would have been a stressful experience had been expedited. With a nod, the realtor left with the paperwork, she would get in touch with them to do the deed work once Mike and Madeline were married; to make that process simpler.

"Home, sweet home." Mike commented as he gave Madeline another hug. Hannah had walked down the stairs with Elizabeth and gave them a smile.

"Joey is going to be thrilled. Pool, yard, you name it. I am worried about our other news where he's concerned." Madeline told them.

"Let's go pick him up. I'll talk to him." Mike promised.

"You sure? Joey is protective of me." Madeline asked.

"I am. Hopefully, it goes well. Hannah, you ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, when are we moving in?" Hannah asked as she passed Elizabeth to Madeline.

"Soon. You excited or something?" Mike teased.

"Yeah! My room has a window seat. I can sit there and read." Hannah told them as they walked out to Madeline's SUV.

"I'm glad you like it so well. You okay with what we told you this morning?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I am." Hannah told him.

"Alright, good. Its not because I love your mom any less that we're doing this. There are a lot of reasons. Now, I do need to take some time out with Joey this afternoon. Madeline is worried he will not adjust so well, and we felt it would easier for him and I to have that conversation. That okay?" Mike asked her. Madeline was putting Elizabeth in her car seat.

"That's fine." Hannah told him as she gave him a hug. Mike had been impressed with her maturity and understanding. They walked to the SUV and got in. Madeline was driving, and her phone went off before she started it.

"Oh, I need to pick Joey up. What's your plan, Mike?" Madeline asked as she put her phone down and started backing the SUV up.

"Take him for pizza for lunch." Mike told her, and she smiled. Hannah was entertaining Elizabeth in the backseat.

"Just make sure he knows that you'll take care of me. Leave the deployment out of it for now." Madeline instructed.

"Okay." Mike agreed. The rest of the drive was made in relative silence. Mike had another plan for the time he had with Joey, he was going to have the little boy help him pick out a ring for Madeline. It would make him feel invested.

Kara was waiting in her front yard with Joey and Madeline drove them all back to her apartment. The little boy seemed tired but when Hannah told him about the pool and yard, he was excited.

"Can you teach me how to throw my ball? And swim?" Joey asked Mike and Mike smiled back at him.

"You bet I can." Mike promised. Joey gave him a soft smile back and nodded. Mike could tell the little guy was making all kinds of plans. They got back to the apartment and Madeline took the girls in for naps. Joey needed a nap but perked up when Mike told him they were going to have some guy time. They walked to a nearby pizza place and Mike ordered them a pepperoni pizza for them. As they were waiting; Mike focused on the little boy. He reminded him a bit of Lucas at that age. To the point and too blunt.

"Did you want to take me here to eat so you could ask if I was okay with you marrying my mom?" Joey asked, and Mike choked on his drink of water.

"Uh…well, yeah. To be blunt, yes." Mike admitted, and the little boy studied Mike for a minute.

"And you'll take care of her, treat her good? My sister too?" Joey asked. Mike was shocked that he hadn't included himself into it.

"Of course, and you too. You're a part of this." Mike told him.

"I know but I really want my mom and sister treated good. That's more important. And is Hannah my new sister? Like you'll be my new dad?" Joey asked.

"Sort of. Look, until you're ready; I do not expect you to consider me your dad. I will take care of you and love you just the same as I do Hannah or Elizabeth, but I know you've had a dad who loved you very much. I don't want to replace him, just like your mom doesn't want to replace Hannah's mom." Mike told him as their pizza arrived. Mike put two pieces on Joey's plate and took a piece for himself.

"My dad died almost two years ago. I don't remember him that good and Elizabeth won't at all." Joey explained.

"That's how Hannah is. She remembers her mom but not well. Still, I promise, you don't have to consider me your dad. I do need some help with something, once we get done eating." Mike mentioned.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I want to get your mom a ring. Can you help me?" Mike asked.

"Yeah! A really pretty one. My mom only gets the prettiest." Joey told him, and Mike laughed. Joey was purely a momma's boy.

"I agree. So, you excited about the house?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, buy I do still get to come in and sleep between you and Mommy sometimes, right? I really liked that when we all slept in there." Joey asked.

"Yep. We liked that too. We will have a new room and I am going to talk your mom into getting a bigger bed, but you can still come in with us when you are scared or not feeling good." Mike promised.

"Mommy told me that I didn't need to worry about monsters under my bed or in my closet." Joey stated as he ate.

"That's right. Sometimes it isn't so much the monsters under your bed. Sometimes, people hurt other people worse. It's my job and your mom's job to keep them away from you kids." Mike told him.

"Like my nana hurt Hannah? That's why she has bruises all over and is so scared?" Joey asked.

"Yep. But she is still your nana and she is owed your respect. I don't know that you will see her again but if you do, let me or your mom handle what happened to Hannah." Mike told him.

"Okay. Will Hannah get better?" Joey asked.

"She's already starting to. She's really excited about the house and she adores Elizabeth. I bet if you found something to do with her, you and she would get closer too." Mike told him.

"She told me when we got a yard, she used to like to play soccer and we would kick the ball around." Joey informed Mike.

"That'll be fun. You done eating?" Mike asked. He had eaten three pieces of pizza and they had gotten a smaller one, so it wasn't worth taking home.

"Yes. Now, we go get my mom's ring?" Joey asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Mike told him as they stood up. He'd already paid for the food and drinks and given a tip. They walked to a nearby jewelry store and Mike guided the little boy to a case of engagement rings in his price range. The little boy inspected the case, had the salesperson get several of them out and the would shake his head when they didn't meet his approval.

"He is going to make some girl a really lucky bride one day if he is going to this much trouble to find a ring for his mom." The salesperson commented.

"This isn't just any girl, its my mom. She's special." Joey told them, and Mike nodded.

"I agree. Joey, what about this one?" Mike asked as he showed Joey a ring. Joey looked at it for a second and shook his head. Joey finally found what he wanted; a diamond with blue stones circling it, on a silver band. It was beautiful and something Mike could imagine Madeline wearing for the rest of her life. "Alright, I will take this one and then that band. I will also get the matching band for myself. I know she can't afford it. She's a size eight. I'm a size eleven. Do you have that in stock?" Mike asked.

"Actually, all three rings are already those sizes." The salesperson told him as she took them out.

"Alright, perfect. Ring it up, thanks." Mike ordered and gave her his card.

"Yes, sir." She said as she walked off with the rings. Joey had ahold of Mike's hand and yawned.

"We'll be done soon, and you can go home and take a nap. Did you have fun with Frankie?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Joey told him simply. The little boy was just done in and Mike bent over and picked him up. He hadn't spent much time with Joey, but the little guy cuddled up. He was asleep in no time. The salesperson brought back the rings that were all packaged up, Mike's card and the receipt. He was able to shuffle Joey around and sign the receipt and put the card in his wallet and then into his pocket without waking the little boy up. With the bag in one hand and Joey in his arms, Mike walked back to Madeline's apartment. Fortunately, she saw him walk up the pathway and had the door open.

"He's just done in." Mike told her as he carried the little boy to the couch. Hannah was laying on one side with Elizabeth on her chest, both sound asleep. Mike handed the bag to Madeline and laid Joey down, pulling a blanket over him. For a second, it reminded him of Lucas, even though Joey looked nothing like Lucas. Instead of focusing on that, he smiled down at the little boy and then up at Madeline. "Figured you would open the bag?" Mike asked.

"I saw that it was from a jewelry store, so I wanted the element of surprise of you putting a ring on my finger." Madeline explained.

"Well, come here." Mike said as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen, so not to disturb the kids. "Do I need to get down on my knee?" Mike asked.

"Oh, goodness, no." Madeline told him as he took the engagement ring out. She gasped but he took her hand to put it on.

"I get that this marriage is not starting out how either of us would like. We care deeply about each other, but love is…at least for me, I'm not quite there yet but I do think it's going to happen. You are walking in with your eyes wide open and saving me a lot of headaches, even sacrificing a lot. You have no idea how much I appreciate what you are doing. It is unbelievably kind. The way you care about Hannah, everything." Mike told her as he slid the ring on. It fit perfectly, and Madeline had tears in her eyes. She pulled him into a hug and then gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. Watching you walk in like that with Joey sealed it for me. Any uncertainties just disappeared. It might not be love for you, but it is for me. I am not going to hide that. I do understand how you feel though and I am okay with it. So, when are we doing this?" Madeline asked.

"Tomorrow. Marriage license is on its way, and I have a friend who is an ordained minister. He has already agreed to officiate. I also went ahead and go us both wedding bands. I won't not wear one." Mike told her. He still had his arms around her and she had her hands on his chest.

"You did good with this one." Madeline said with a smile.

"That was all Joey. His mommy only deserves the best and prettiest ring." Mike informed her.

"You could have steered him to a smaller, cheaper ring?" Madeline asked.

"I could have, and I did steer him to my price range but let him go from there. I think it was important to him. That boy sure loves his momma." Mike told her.

"He is definitely a momma's boy. I know it may not be good but since Pete died, he's taken taking care of Elizabeth and I very seriously. I am afraid it has grown him up too fast." Madeline commented as she fixed Mike's collar.

"Lucas was especially close to his mom too and I was a momma's boy. No problem here. He will have a decent male role model with me, but I will not negate your importance in his life. You carried him and gave birth to him. There isn't a stronger bond." Mike insisted.

"I cannot imagine you as a momma's boy. Seriously, thank you for what you are doing with my kids. You don't have to do this." Madeline told him, and he pulled her closer.

"What you're doing for Hannah is even more special. You make her feel safe and secure. More than I can. I did kind of promise her something though." Mike told her.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"If I deploy, when I get back, I will be done. No deployments. No Navy. Christine had been beating around the bush for years, but Hannah just asked, and I can't tell her no." Mike told her.

"Well, I need you to make another promise. You will be coming back from that deployment?" Madeline asked.

"You bet I will." Mike told her as he gave her another kiss. They had two apartments to pack, new furniture to get, legal paperwork to do, but they ended up on the couch with the kids. It was cramped but something they both needed.

 **I realize that the references about buying the house and getting the marriage license is pretty false, but this is fanfic and the story is post-apocalypse. Old rules don't apply. I love reading the reviews! Thanks for them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Father's Advice**

 **Chapter 11**

The Nathan James crew did one thing very well and that was throw a party. They threw Mike and Madeline a nice reception. Russ had officiated their vows, with only Kara, Tom, Sasha and the kids present. Plenty of pictures were taken to document the event if it was ever questioned. To someone who was none the wiser; they would think Mike and Madeline were madly in love. They acted the part.

Hannah didn't handle the party very well at all and didn't stray far from Mike or Madeline. She stayed sitting at one of the patio tables, holding Elizabeth protectively. Kara had offered to take the three kids home with her so Mike and Madeline could have the night alone, but the idea was quickly dropped due to Hannah's demeanor. She was getting better but still struggled. Mike was watching her from across the patio when Tom walked up to him.

"I just spoke with the President. We may be leaving by the end of the week. We'll have them moved in by then." Tom promised.

"Okay. We have to go do paperwork tomorrow. My attorney has the judge lined up to do the adoption paperwork this week, we have the financing through on the house and already have the keys. Thankfully, its move-in ready. We also have to do some furniture shopping." Mike commented as he took a swig of his beer.

"For what?" Tom asked.

"Bigger couch and I want a king-sized bed. Her queen sized is not big enough." Mike answered.

"You're newlyweds. You are supposed to like closeness." Tom teased.

"We tend to end up with kids in bed with us." Mike told him.

"Oh. Not good for newlyweds then. Maybe you should buy a smaller bed and discourage that instead of buying a bigger bed?" Tom answered.

"I don't mind it. They don't do it every night and Hannah and Joey have had a tough week. Joey is figuring out that the real monsters aren't under his bed or in his closet and Hannah is just struggling." Mike told him.

"If I could keep you from having to go; I would. What's going to happen after?" Tom asked.

"I retire. This fight is it for me. Hannah bluntly asked me to do what Christine had hinted at for years and she's been through so much that I will not deny her." Mike told him.

"I can understand that. Ashley didn't ask for that, but she does want me to find peace. Not sure how. What about you and Madeline. You two put a good show on but I've known you. I saw you with Christine. You're stiffer with Madeline." Tom asked.

"I am trying not to be. Madeline is a good woman and she could have said no. I gave her every opportunity. She's in love with me and I don't necessarily deserve it at this point. I promised Hannah that I would retire, and I promised Madeline that I would be coming home. And I promised Joey that I would take care of his mom and sister. I broke a lot of promises to Christine. I am not breaking anymore to that woman or those kids." Mike answered as he watched Madeline talking to Kara and a couple other women.

"Just as long as you're sure that you are doing the right thing. Who knows what you could accomplish career wise." Tom worried.

"None of it would matter. I was not the greatest husband or father. I have a second chance to four, very deserving people. I have a do-over. Granted, I wish Kait, Lucas and even Christine were around to share it with. They aren't but Madeline, Hannah, Joey and Elizabeth are no less deserving." Mike commented.

"As long as you don't resent them. I think you will get bored." Tom warned.

"Maybe, but I have a daughter that needs to get healed up, a six-year old who is desperately wanting me to teach him how to throw a baseball, and Elizabeth's cuddles are the best. Plus, I plan on falling in love with Madeline. I remember when Christine and I were in marriage counseling, the therapist told us that marriages aren't always fifty/fifty. Sometimes one partner has to do more work because the other can't. Right now, Madeline is doing about ninety-five percent of the work. She deserves better." Mike answered.

"Not so sure you aren't already there." Tom told him before walking away. Mike nodded in quiet agreement. He wasn't so sure about that either, but it felt completely different then what it had with Christine. People were clearing out and Elizabeth was beginning to fuss slightly, wanting her mommy. Madeline had walked over to where Hannah was sitting, and Mike could tell she was looking for a place to nurse the baby. He followed them over and sit down next to Hannah.

"Hey, sweetie, we're leaving soon but Madeline needs to nurse first. Let's clean this stuff before we leave." Mike told her as Madeline took the baby inside. Mike had learned that he could shift Hannah's focus from being scared to having some menial task. Hannah casted a scared look at him until Joey ran over. They quickly cleaned the patio up and Mike signed the bills for the reception hall. Kara had organized everything with Mike picking up the tab. As the crowd cleared, Mike wondered how many of them would be alive in two weeks.

Madeline brought the sleeping baby back out just as Mike finished and he helped her get the baby and Joey settled in her SUV. Hannah would keep them occupied in the back seat and as she drove back to the apartment, he reached over and squeezed her hand on the console.

"Thank you for this. I know you are really putting yourself on the line for this with no promise of a return. Just a hope. It means a lot." Mike told her quietly.

"I am hoping pretty hard. So, Kara said this could happen pretty quickly." Madeline hinted.

"Yeah, sounds like. We have a busy day tomorrow. And I have moving trucks rented for Tuesday." Mike told her.

"Alright, I have been packing and if we don't get the apartments cleaned, I can do that after. I am not going to stress about all this." Madeline insisted.

"You're the best." Mike answered her sincerely.

"I have my moments. I am hoping for a kid free bed tonight." Madeline said with a teasing tone.

"Have plans?" Mike asked.

"A girl could hope. I did do a little shopping last night when you were watching the kids. Something just for you." Madeline explained, and Mike looked back at the kids. Hannah and Joey were playing a game on his phone and Elizabeth was trying to eat her foot.

"I am intrigued. I will try and make sure we have some alone time tonight." Mike promised.

"Good." Madeline answered with a smile.

They got back to the apartment, fixed frozen pizzas for the kids and began packing. Mike's apartment would go faster because it was not very lived in. By nine, Joey and Hannah were passing out. Kara had come up with a daybed for Elizabeth's room so that Hannah wasn't sleeping on a couch. It made nursing Elizabeth a bit harder but was a better temporary situation. Mike and Madeline finished a little more packing up and finally headed to bed about eleven.

Mike took a little longer locking up to give Madeline some time to herself, checked on the kids who were blissfully asleep and finally walked into the bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. Madeline had a small in suite bathroom attached to her bedroom and she was apparently inside. Mike settled on the bed and waited patiently for Madeline.

Finally, about five minutes later, she walked in wearing a black, lace nightgown. He let out a low whistle and stood up, pulling Madeline close and kissing her.

"Okay?" Madeline asked.

"Absolutely perfect. Not that you needed a lacy nightgown for that." Mike told her.

"Thanks, but we better get busy. We have a six-month-old that will wake up by five am and a full day…and that was the least romantic thing I could have said." Madeline teased with a smile.

"Just wait; I am not romantic at all. I bought a mixer for my first anniversary with Christine. I do agree with you, by the way. Let's get busy." Mike teased back as he backed Madeline up to the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 12

Mike handled the move while Madeline handled getting the house set up. She had made it clear that she didn't want to be months unpacking boxes and so Mike and his buddies moved in furniture and boxes and Madeline, Sasha and Kara quickly unpacked them. Mike figured it would be an all-day affair but by two, they were in the house and he had a hammer in his hand, putting pictures up and hanging curtains. Hannah kept Joey and Elizabeth occupied and everyone had left by evening. Mike was hanging up pictures in the family room with Madeline instructing him.

"Little to your left. Maybe an inch." Madeline ordered, and Mike complied. "Perfect." Madeline told him.

"Alright; I am going to take a minute before I start again." Mike told her before taking a drink of his water.

"Have I worn you out?" Madeline teased.

"A little. I didn't sleep much last night. Where does your energy come from? You were awake when I was." Mike asked as he sit down on the couch, they had bought that morning.

"I figure I'll pass out tonight. So, lawyer and bank tomorrow?" Madeline asked as she sit down next to Mike.

"Yep. Nine at the attorney and bank after. Kara going to watch the kids?" Mike asked.

"Yea. She's bringing Frankie along. Wants to spend time with him before she leaves. I told her it wasn't a problem." Madeline explained.

"What's on your mind?" Mike asked. He had wondered because Madeline seemed preoccupied.

"Your perceptive. I need to make a doctor's appointment and would prefer to do while your still home to stay with the kids." Madeline commented.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked out of concern and Madeline stood up and walked towards the fireplace.

"Its just…we haven't talked much about…another baby. I'm not opposed to it, but I do want to wait awhile." Madeline stated.

"I hadn't thought about it. Guess I should have." Mike commented.

"I assumed that you still could…anyway, sorry if you don't want one. It would probably be odd to have a baby with a woman that you don't love." Madeline commented, and Mike stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can. I just hadn't thought about it. Birth control is just as much my responsibility. As far as having a baby with a woman that I don't love…a lot of people have babies with people they don't love, and I never said that I wouldn't ever love you. I'm not even convinced that I don't already. Let me get back; and we will think about having a baby, okay? Maybe put it off a bit until Elizabeth is a bit older?" Mike asked.

"Okay." Madeline said just before giving him a kiss. It quickly become passionate until they heard the kids coming down the stairs.

"When's supper?" Hannah asked as she adjusted Elizabeth on her hip.

"Soon, what do you want?" Madeline asked.

"Pizza!" Joey yelled.

"Chinese food?" Hannah asked, and Mike groaned. Hannah could live on a diet of Chinese food. He just hated denying her anything.

"How about both?" Madeline suggested.

"Sounds good. I am hoping for a home-cooked meal at some point." Mike commented.

"I'll get right on that." Madeline said sarcastically as she pulled away. He had screwed up and knew it. Hannah fortunately had picked up on it and motioned that she would go upstairs. She handed Elizabeth off to Mike and patted Joey on the shoulder, indicating for him to follow her. Madeline was in the kitchen, puttering around. After Hannah and Joey were safely upstairs, he followed Madeline to the kitchen.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want to burst a bubble if I said that I wanted a home-cooked meal before I deployed. I wasn't demanding…" Mike started apologizing. He hadn't even been married forty-eight hours and was already in a doghouse.

"Mike, I understand, and I will make sure you have your favorite meal before you leave. We are both out on a limb here. We just have to make sure it's the same limb. I tell you that I love you and you tell me that you might love me someday. I agree to adopt Hannah. I don't regret that because she is so sweet. You are adopting my kids and you do seem to care about them, but I don't just want them cared for. I can deal with you not loving me. I'm an adult. But Joey and Elizabeth deserve to have you be the dad that you are to Hannah." Madeline said as she wiped a tear. Mike knew something more was going on but couldn't put a finger on it.

"How about you tell me what's really going on? I can handle it." Mike asked, and Madeline really started crying. He put Elizabeth down in her pack-in-play and then gently turned Madeline around and put both hands on her shoulders. "Are you having second thoughts?" Mike asked.

"No…its not that. I shouldn't have lashed out. Remember when I told you about Trent's soccer uniform?" Madeline asked as she dried tears.

"Yeah." Mike answered.

"The last time that my mom was at the apartment, she took it. I had let her use my bathroom and it was in my closet. I had it packaged up to save it. Today when I was packing things, it was gone. I knew you would never move it, so I texted her." Madeline paused.

"And?" Mike asked.

"She told me she burnt it. The only thing I have from Trent and she burnt it." Madeline answered.

"Oh, Lord." Mike said as he pulled Madeline into a hug. She began sobbing all over again.

"I don't even have a picture of my baby boy. I don't know what to do." Madeline said between sobs.

"Would anyone else have a picture?" Mike asked.

"James and Darcy…my nanny and her husband might." Madeline told him.

"Do you have their number? I can't get the uniform back, but I can try to get you a picture at least." Mike asked.

"Why would you? Mike, I hate to beat a dead horse, but you don't love me." Madeline asked.

"Because…I have lost two of my own kids. I have things of theirs. Kait's charm bracelet, Lucas' ball glove. I would trade those things in have them back, to hug them one more time, to see Kait wear that bracelet or Lucas use the glove. But I have that stuff and pictures. I know what I would feel like if I lost those things. I will call those people to see if I can get you something back." Mike promised and kissed Madeline on the forehead.

"I just don't understand it. How a mom can be so cruel. Hannah and all that she done to her. This. I don't understand. My kids are my whole world. I was four months along with Joey when Trent died and that was the longest five months of my life. I held Joey and my favorite role was back. Then I had Elizabeth. My world isn't complete but…well, you know. You've been without your kids. Lost two and got Hannah back. I am sure there are times that you know your world is still not complete. Even with Hannah." Madeline said as she walked over and picked Elizabeth up.

"Being a dad was my favorite role too. And Hannah is not the only one who has made my world more complete. You, Joey and Elizabeth have done that too." Mike told her as he rubbed her shoulders. She had cuddled the baby close and kissed her head. Elizabeth was obviously not sure what was going on but loved cuddling with her mommy.

"I'll text the number to you. I just don't have the energy to do anything. I just want to cuddle with my kids…and my husband of course." Madeline said.

"I would hope to be included. How about I go get the food and find a movie. We will take it easy tonight, okay?" Mike asked.

"Sounds perfect to me." Madeline said as he gave her a kiss. She settled on the couch and he made the calls to the pizza place and Hannah's favorite Chinese restaurant. While he was puttering around, Madeline texted him James and Darcy's phone number. He stepped into the office area to make the call, praying that they would have any sort of picture. On the second ring, a man answered the phone.

" _This is James Adams. Who is this?" The man asked._

" _Sir, uh…I am Madeline's husband, Mike Slattery. We only married a couple days ago and…" Mike started._

" _Yes, she called us. You best take good care of that girl and her babies. She's a special one." James told him._

" _I know. I have every plan. I'm calling for Madeline. Her mother visited her recently and took Trent's soccer uniform. Madeline messaged her to see about getting it back. Anna told her it was burnt. Madeline is…struggling a lot with that. She mentioned that you might have a picture of him. It might help." Mike explained. He could hear James cussing under his breath._

" _I'll talk to Darcy. I think we may have a few. Damn Anna." James stated._

" _Yeah, exactly. Madeline is very broken up about it. Doesn't understand how a mother can be so cruel." Mike admitted._

" _Its not her first experience at that. I don't think Anna ever physically abused her or Cody, but she hated being a mother. I know her driver quite well. I will check into the uniform. Maybe he saved it and just told Anna it was burnt. Anna wouldn't have burnt it herself. Text me your address and I will see what I can do." James instructed._

" _Yes, sir. Thank you so much." Mike agreed._

" _And remember, take care of that girl. You are a lucky man to have her and those kids. You hold her, protect her, love her and she will make your life great. You don't, and I will make your life miserable." James warned._

" _Yes, sir." Mike agreed. He didn't want to tell James the intricacies of his relationship. He knew James was serious and it scared him._

" _Just keep that in mind. Text me that address and I will let you know what I find out." James said before he hung up._

Mike texted the address then walked upstairs to let Hannah and Joey know that it was okay to come downstairs. The kids were playing a board game on Joey's bedroom floor. Mike stood and watched them for a minute and smiled. He loved how well that Hannah was blending into Madeline's ready-made family. He struggled but his thirteen-year-old had taken to it like a duck to water.

"Hey, guys; you can go downstairs. I'm going to run and get the food." Mike told them, and both kids stood up.

"What are we having?" Hannah asked.

"Joey's pizza and your Chinese food. And a movie?" Mike asked.

"And soda? Candy? Popcorn? Please?" Joey asked.

"Maybe. Your mom is kind of upset so she needs to relax tonight." Mike told the little boy who gave Mike a stern look.

"Did you make her sad?" Joey asked.

"She is upset with your grandma." Mike told him, and Joey pulled on his shirt. Mike leaned over, and Joey acted like he would whisper in his ear but instead spoke out loud.

"She really loves chocolate. Get her chocolate and maybe pink flowers. When I get her those things, she cries happy tears." Joey told him seriously.

"Yes, sir. She will also want to cuddle, so you two, go downstairs." Mike told them.

"Daddy, I can help you. Pick out the flowers and such, please?" Hannah asked.

"Alright. Joey, you'll stay home and look after your mom and sister?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir." Joey agreed. Mike followed the two kids downstairs and as soon as they walked into the living room; Joey sat down next to his mom and cuddled close.

"Hannah and I are going to run to the store and then to get the food. Do you need anything special?" Mike asked Madeline.

"Nope. All good here." Madeline told him as she cuddled Joey close. Mike winked at the little boy and bent over and kissed Madeline and Elizabeth.

"We'll be back in a bit. Joey, take care of my girls." Mike ordered, and Joey fake saluted him with the wrong hand. "Right hand, buddy." Mike told him, and Joey nodded.

Thankfully, there was a gift shop with ready made arrangements and Hannah picked out a bouquet of pink roses. They also went into a candy store and got an assortment of chocolate candies. Mike also ran into a grocery store and got chips, soda pop and other candy. The pizza place and Chinese restaurant were in the same shopping center; so within just a bit they had a cooler full of candy, soda, chips and other food; in addition to the supper and Madeline's chocolates. By the end of the week, Mike would likely not be home, so it was nice to spoil Madeline and the kids. Once they got home, Mike carried in the cooler and pizzas and Hannah got the Chinese food and bouquet of flowers. Madeline was still sitting on the couch and Hannah handed Mike the flowers and he grabbed the bag of assorted chocolates out of the cooler and walked up and sit down next to Madeline. She gasped when she saw the items in Mike's hands and she teared up again.

"Joey told me that when he gave you pink flowers and chocolate, you cried happy tears. I hope that's what those are?" Mike asked, and Madeline smiled despite the tears. Mike leaned down and gave her a kiss and got a nod from Joey. He had met the little boy's approval.

They ate, drank the soda, watched movies and cuddled. For Mike, it was a perfect night. Madeline had perked up a bit and Hannah loved the closeness. Joey kept a close eye on his mom all evening and Elizabeth just loved cuddling, she didn't care about the circumstances.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 13

Their appointment with the attorney went well and the adoptions were being fast forwarded through the court system and Mike and Madeline's wills were set up. All the necessary paperwork was in place and with luck, Anna would never surface again.

Madeline was still completely brokenhearted over the loss of the last connection she had to her dead son. She had woken up in the middle of night from a nightmare and had never gone back to sleep; instead spending the rest of the night crying. Mike had held her and just let her cry.

They went to the bank and Mike put Madeline's name on his accounts. His income would be taking care of the expenses, and the mortgage payment was covered by Mike's housing allowance. Madeline's income would go into a separate account in her name. She was obviously not ready for a joint account, probably worried that once Mike got home from deployment and retired, their weird marriage would be over.

Mike did take the opportunity to take her out for lunch since they had not had a date without kids. Kara was alright with the kids and all but insisted they spend some time alone. He let Madeline pick the place and fortunately it was not sushi.

"I wasn't sure what you liked?" Madeline asked just after they got their food.

"I hate sushi, and I am getting tired of Chinese food and pizza. This is great." Mike explained. Madeline had chosen a steakhouse, right up Mike's alley.

"I figured you would like it. You seem like a meat and potatoes kind of guy." Madeline stated.

"What about you?" Mike asked.

"I'm not a guy." Madeline teased.

"Oh, I know that. I meant food." Mike answered.

"Glad you noticed. Anyway, I like this. This type of food. I am good with a good steak and baked potato. I do like a nice salad to go along with and although carbs hate me; I love them, so this bread fits the bill." Madeline told him.

"Oh, trust me; I definitely noticed. And I don't mind how much you love carbs." Mike teased back.

"Good. Because I don't know if I could give them up for you. I love you, but I love carbs just a tiny bit more. And chocolate. So, what makes you tick? Joey clued you into what makes me happier. I don't know what to do for you on a bad day." Madeline asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"I am a simple guy. A cigar, a ballgame on TV, a glass of bourbon." Mike told her.

"I'll remember that. And your recliner, right?" Madeline asked.

"Absolutely, although the couch wasn't so bad last night." Mike stated.

"I enjoyed that too. Not the circumstances but we have some good cuddlers. Hannah, especially." Madeline agreed. They were both eating until Mike's phone dinged with a text message.

 _"_ _This is Darcy. I found and printed off three pictures of Trenton at various ages and also found a pair of booties and a blanket from when he was a baby. James also got the uniform from Anna's driver. It wasn't burnt. He saved it. I've overnighted them to you." The text read._

 _"_ _Great, thank you so much." Mike answered._

 _"_ _No problem. You just take care of our girl. That's thanks enough." Darcy answered._

 _"_ _Plan to. She is an incredible person." Mike promised and then put his phone away._

"Everything alright?" Madeline asked.

"Yep." Mike answered.

"You should know, I don't like surprises." Madeline stated.

"Its nothing bad, I promise." Mike assured her.

"Is it to do with Trent's ball uniform?" Madeline asked.

"Alright, I won't lie. Yes, but I won't tell you anymore then that." Mike told her.

"I'll take that then." Madeline agreed and went on eating.

After lunch, Mike and Madeline did some shopping at one of the area home décor stores. It was fun, and they had picked out a few items. As Mike drove back to the house, he looked over at Madeline.

"You know, we can do this. I enjoyed this." Mike stated.

"Even the shopping?" Madeline teased.

"Not the activity but the company, definitely." Mike explained.

"As far as activities away from the kids, just for…dates…what do you like to do?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, I like eating. Steakhouse or barbeque. I like music too. Sports are also always a winner too. What about you?" Mike asked.

"What type of music? I like sports but prefer Joey's little league games to anything." Madeline asked.

"I am weird. I like country music. I hate spending the money to go to professional games so watching them at home is fine for me. Joey's little league is fine for me. I also really like jazz, blue, heavy metal music. Kind of, if it catches my ear, I like it. I like bowling too. What about you?" Mike asked.

"I love country music but really have an ear for anything. Bowling is a good choice. Highly competitive. Mini-golf, that type of thing is a good date option. And food. I like food a little too well." Madeline explained.

"I don't mind that in the least. I love your figure…" Mike stopped himself from saying anything else because Madeline looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He may have screwed up again.

"Glad to hear you love something about me." Madeline said with a smile.

"Not the only thing." Mike assured her, but the conversation ended when he pulled into the driveway. As they got out and Madeline was grabbing the bags, she paused for a second and looked at him.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt my feelings if you just said that you loved me. You hint and if you didn't love me, you wouldn't have held me like that last night. It would be nice to hear." Madeline commented with a smile. Mike didn't know if she was teasing or just saying what was on her mind. She grabbed the lighter bags and walked into the house, leaving him with the heavier ones and his thoughts.

When he walked back into the house, Madeline and Kara were talking and Hannah and Joey were putting a jigsaw puzzle together in the living room. As soon as Elizabeth saw him from her seat, she gave him a massive smile. Mike put the bags down and picked her up and was immediately rewarded with a sloppy kiss to the chin. It had shocked him quickly he had fallen in love with Joey and Elizabeth. They certainly didn't replace Kaitlyn and Lucas but there was something cathartic about the two kids. Like their mom.

"Hey, Daddy. Did you guys have fun?" Hannah asked.

"Yep. We had a good time. Where's Frankie?" Mike asked.

"His dad picked him up for the afternoon." Joey told him, and Mike nodded. He was happy that Danny was attempting to spend more time with the boy. It was a reminder that he needed to spend some time with his three kids before he deployed.

"I see. Joey, maybe later, we can do those swimming lessons?" Mike asked, and Joey nodded excitedly.

"And teach me to throw my ball?" Joey asked.

"You bet." Mike promised and then gave Hannah a kiss on the forehead before he stood back up with Elizabeth in his arms. Kara was gathering her items and smiled at him.

"Danny has taken Frankie for the afternoon and then we're meeting for supper. Thanks for talking to him." Kara told him.

"I didn't do much but your welcome. Thanks for looking after the kids." Mike told her as Madeline took Elizabeth, presumably to nurse. The baby seemed to have that idea. Madeline sat down in the living room, pulled her cover up over her and Elizabeth. Mike bent over and kissed the top of her head and let the foot rest up on the recliner, so Madeline could relax while the baby was nursing.

"Thanks. Little Miss is sure hungry." Madeline said with a smile. Mike knelt down and took Madeline's shoes off. He rubbed her ankles and feet while she smiled at him. When Mike looked back at Joey, the little boy was watching him. He smiled back at him and then turned his attention back to Madeline who was peeking under the cover-up at Elizabeth. Mike stood back up and kissed Madeline again.

"When I do say it, I will mean exactly that and there will be no hinting. I just want it to be special." Mike promised Madeline quietly and she nodded.

"That sounds like something to look forward to. Just so you know…a teething, nursing baby…no fun." Madeline told him with a grimace.

"I bet not but I also bet you won't be weaning her anytime soon." Mike teased.

"Probably not." Madeline admitted, and Mike laughed.

"Alright, Joey; go get those swim trunks on. Grab your ball too. I'll get mine on and find my ball glove and towels." Mike instructed, and Joey jumped up and ran upstairs. Hannah was still looking over the puzzle and Mike gave her another kiss on the forehead. "You and I will do something together. I promise." Mike told her, and Hannah smiled at him. She looked so much like Christine. There were times it made his heart ache.

"Its okay, Daddy. I'm just glad to be here and not be hurt all the time." Hannah said with a smile.

"Never again, sweet pea. You'll never be hurt like that again." Mike promised as he kissed the top of Hannah's head again. Mike looked over to Madeline and she nodded. It was the one thing they absolutely agreed about. Hannah would never have to fear being hurt again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 14

Madeline had run to the store when the items from Darcy arrived. Mike unpacked the box and put the pictures in frames he found. He arranged all the items, including three pictures, the ball uniform and a sleeper that Trent had used when he was a baby. Madeline had made a remark that morning that she shouldn't care so much about things, but Mike understood it. He couldn't hold Kaitlyn or Lucas again, but he did have things they both liked and had touched. Those things were special to him. The thing he understood best was losing a child. The sadness it caused, the desolation, the anger and jealousy. Mike remembered being jealous of other dads that he knew that still had their kids before Hannah had turned up and there were times, he still felt it.

He had stayed home with Elizabeth while Madeline, Hannah and Joey had gone to the store and she woke up shortly after he had gotten Trent's things set up. She was less then thrilled with the bottle that Mike offered her, and he texted Madeline that Elizabeth was all but refusing her bottle. Ten minutes later, Madeline and the kids were home. She had been on her way when he texted and settled in Elizabeth's room to nurse her.

"When you get done with that, you might check our room. There's something on the dresser for you." Mike suggested with a smile. Madeline had a suspicious look on her face but concentrated on Elizabeth. She hadn't bothered with a cover-up since the older kids were downstairs.

"Okay. I think these teeth are getting to her. Poor baby girl." Madeline said as she rubbed Elizabeth's cheek. The baby wasn't even latching on well and just looked miserable.

"It felt like she had several coming in and she hates that teething ring." Mike stated.

"The frozen one? Trent and Joey both loved those." Madeline asked. She had repositioned the baby in hopes that she would be more comfortable nursing on the other side. It wasn't working.

"Yeah…you know…I wonder if they still have them…when Kaitlyn was this age, she didn't handle teething well either and Christine found these rings that could be ran under hot water. It was the only thing that she would take." Mike stated.

"I think I've seen those. I've only ever used the cold ones, but I will see if I can order the others. Were they gel?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Want me to take her? She just isn't latching on." Mike asked.

"Yeah. I don't think she got her fill. I may try and give her some food. Maybe she'll take that. I'm planning mashed potatoes for supper tonight. I may mash up a sweet potato for her. Here you go." Madeline said as she handed Elizabeth over and fixed her clothing. Mike cuddled the baby who was making her opinion known. Elizabeth was hating everything. It made Mike worry, knowing that he would be deploying in the next couple days. Madeline had a lot to deal with. Madeline followed him into their bedroom and gasped when she saw the dresser.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted done with that, so I framed the pictures and you can decide what to do with his clothes." Mike stated. Madeline had picked up one of the pictures and was sitting on their bed. Mike laid Elizabeth down and positioned pillows, so she wouldn't roll and then sit down next to Madeline and pulled her into his arms. She put her head on his chest and continued sobbing. Mike kept an eye on Elizabeth and rubbed Madeline's back. It was something he understood. He had definitely had his moments in the last six years and never had anyone to hold him. He could do that for Madeline. Just hold her. They sat like that for a little while and Madeline finally stopped crying. She raised up off his chest and smiled through the tears.

"Sorry about that. I keep doing that to you. Seeing his face…it was surreal." Madeline commented as she stood up and put the picture back on her dresser.

"Maybe I shouldn't have framed them…I just thought…" Mike stammered.

"No, its perfect; don't worry about it. I just don't understand you. You are the most caring person I have ever met but you refuse to admit your feelings. I wish I understood why." Madeline stated as she rubbed his arms.

"I…am afraid, I guess. I loved Christine, Kaitlyn and Lucas and then I lost them. I am afraid to admit that I love you, Joey and Elizabeth because…I am terrified I have some sort of curse on me and I will end up losing you all…and Hannah too." Mike admitted quietly. Madeline had a look of shock on her face but reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"We are not going anywhere. You won't lose me." Madeline told him simply.

"I get that, and I appreciate it but there was a time that I thought the same about Christine." Mike stated.

"And I thought the same about my first husband but that doesn't mean that I am afraid to love again. The adage that it's better to love and lose then to never love at all applies. I know I will never have the love that you had for Christine; she was your wife. You choose her to grow old with. I was chosen to help you with Hannah and to keep her safe. I know somewhere under all that bravado, you do care about me and I have accepted that I will always be the second choice and…" Madeline stopped because Mike had began kissing her. He hated hearing her talk like that even if there was a basis of truth to it. He just didn't know how else to stop it. He finally stopped but kept Madeline close.

"You are so much more then that to me. Christine and I had our problems. The love I have for you is so much different but that doesn't make it less special. And yes, I just said it. I love you. I wanted it to be more special than this, but I need to say it and you need to hear it. Is it the same as what it was with Christine? No, but it is just as strong." Mike told her and then gave her another kiss. Elizabeth was watching the ceiling fan and was entertained.

"Special enough for me. I only wanted you to say it and mean it. Sounded like you did." Madeline said between kisses.

"I did. No doubt." Mike agreed.

"I would love to continue this, but we do need to get downstairs. Tonight, maybe?" Madeline asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mike agreed and gave her another kiss. She picked Elizabeth up and they walked down the steps. Hannah and Joey were working on their jigsaw puzzle and Elizabeth was half asleep.

"Mike, why don't you sit down with to get her to sleep. I am going to work on supper." Madeline suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What is supper?" Mike asked as he sat down.

"Beef roast, mashed potatoes, cream corn, rolls and a salad. I also have a recipe for apple dumplings that I want to try." Madeline told him as she helped him settle Elizabeth on his chest.

"Oh, that all sounds good. My favorite." Mike told her.

"I did kind of promise you a home cooked meal. You good?" Madeline asked.

"Perfect." Mike told her as he pulled her down for another kiss. She finally stood back up and walked into the kitchen. Hannah followed her, and Joey looked a bit forlorn. Mike shuffled Elizabeth to his one side and nodded at Joey. "Come on, I have plenty of room up here." Mike told him, and the little boy climbed up next to Mike, being careful not to wake his sister up. The little boy cuddled close to Mike and Mike pulled a lightweight blanket over the three of them.

"I don't wanna take a nap." Joey said between yawns.

"Good luck with that, buddy." Mike told him, knowing that he would be asleep in less then five minutes.

Mike was correct because within just a few minutes, Joey and Elizabeth were both sound asleep. He could hear Madeline and Hannah in the kitchen, talking. He felt like he had gotten a lot off his chest, where Madeline was concerned. It felt natural and easy. It made him worry about deploying even more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 15

True to the Navy's word, Mike got the call to deploy on Friday. It came early in the morning and it took him a minute to register that his cellphone was even ringing and then detangling himself from around Madeline. She groaned at him and he kissed her shoulder before answering the phone.

 _"Mike, we meet at the air field in two hours. We are hooking up with the James in Cuba and then the fight is on." Tom's voice came through the phone._

 _"I'll be there." Mike answered before disconnecting._

"How long?" Madeline asked.

"I have to be at the airfield in two hours." Mike told her. He started to get out of bed, but she pulled him back down.

"Just ten minutes. We can accomplish a lot in ten minutes; please?" Madeline begged.

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can oblige you." Mike said as he began kissing her again. Things were becoming very intense when Elizabeth started crying.

"She didn't wake up through the night and she's probably hungry but is it wrong of me to consider letting her cry? Exercise those lungs?" Madeline asked.

"Probably not but then Hannah will get up with her and then barge in." Mike stated as he helped her adjust her nightgown.

"Sweet girl." Madeline said as they both sit up.

"She is." Mike said.

"Alright; go take your shower and shave. I'll get the kids and get you a hot breakfast before you go." Madeline insisted.

"You are the best. I love you." Mike said as he headed into the bathroom.

"I love you too." Madeline hollered as she walked out of the bedroom. Mike quickly showered, shaved and put his uniform on. He was not looking forward to leaving. How would Hannah handle it? He hadn't spent enough time with Joey? How big would Elizabeth be when he got back? What about Madeline?

He walked down the stairs where Madeline was instructing Hannah on flipping pancakes, all while nursing Elizabeth. Joey was setting the table and Mike finished helping him. The mood was a little downcast, but Madeline was trying to keep things upbeat.

Mike enjoyed the breakfast with his wife and kids even if the mood was dark. He was absolutely dreading kissing them goodbye. While Madeline and Hannah cleaned everything up, he made sure his legal paperwork was where Madeline could find it, had signed checks until new checks come in with her name on them. He had updated his will and spoke with the security people in the gated community to make sure his family was safe.

Madeline added some cigars and cookies that she had baked to his go-bag and it was time for the good-byes. Hannah and Joey both seemed to understand what was going on. He gave Elizabeth a kiss and then bent down next to Joey.

"Hopefully, I will be back in a couple weeks, buddy. I can help coach your ball team." Mike told him as he pulled the little boy in for a hug. He could tell it surprised him, but the little boy cuddled close and Mike kissed his cheek. "I love you, Joey." Mike told him. He noticed the look Joey gave Madeline and the way she nodded at him.

"I love you too, Daddy." Joey told him with a smile. Mike kissed him again. It was an overwhelming emotion for Mike. It made him really miss Lucas and Kait. What he wouldn't give to hug them one more time or tell them he loved them one more time. He was starting to tear up when Joey pushed away and pushed him towards Hannah. He immediately pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Its okay, Daddy. I understand. Just come back." Hannah said into his chest.

"I promise, sweet pea. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too. I'll help Madeline with everything." Hannah told him.

"I know you will." Mike said as he gave her another kiss on the forehead. She pulled away and offered to take Elizabeth, but Mike stopped her to give Elizabeth a kiss before Madeline handed her over.

"They will be okay. Everything will be alright." Madeline told him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. God, I am going to miss you. You are incredible. I love you." Mike said as he kissed Madeline.

"I love you too and I'll miss you too." Madeline told him as she squeezed his arms. She had tears forming in her eyes and he kissed her forehead again. He was already running late and needed to go. "Its okay, Mike. We understand. Just come back, that's all that we ask." Madeline said.

"Yes, ma'am. Joey, watch out for your mom and sisters. Hannah, I know you will help. Madeline, all the financial stuff is sorted out for you. My pay is auto deposited, and I left some signed checks on the desk. They will get you by until the new ones come in. There is plenty of money to get whatever you need." Mike explained.

"I will handle it. Take care of yourself and come home safe." Madeline insisted. Mike bent over and grabbed his bag. He heard Tom honk from outside and knew it was time. He remembered leaving his house six years before. It was the early morning hours and the scenario was virtually the same, just with different people; with the exception of Hannah. It was almost like déjà vu.

"Alright, I do have to go but I will be back. I love you all so much." Mike told them before walking into the entryway. Just like six years before; he didn't look back. It would hurt too badly.

Mike walked to Tom's truck and slung his bag in the back but grabbed the bag of cookies out first. He jumped in the passenger seat and handed Tom a cookie.

"Madeline and Hannah baked them yesterday. They're good." Mike assured him.

"Good, glad it wasn't you. I trust Madeline and Hannah…and I trust you; just not your cooking." Tom teased as he bit into the cookie. Mike could tell he liked the taste. The rest of the ride to the airfield was quiet as they munched on the cookies.

There was no media fanfare and they slipped quietly into the plane. There was a quietness on the plane and all that were on board; knew that they might not be alive the next week. The fighting would be intense, and Mike knew he shouldn't have promised that he would be returning home. It was not a sound decision, but he would be honoring it.

 **I am putting my own spin on Season 5; but I will be skipping forward and not telling so much about the battle…instead, it will be what is going on at home. I love reading the reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lots of warnings with this chapter. A brutal physical attack on both Madeline and Joey, mentions of a miscarriage. I am sure I got some medical stuff incorrect but please forgive that. I love reading the reviews and appreciate them all.**

 **Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 16

It had been three weeks since Mike had left, and Madeline had never been lonelier. She took care of the kids, worked, cleaned their old apartments, and did all the things she needed to. Hannah had started her tutoring and was far behind but was gaining ground. Joey had had his first ballgame. He missed Mike. Elizabeth was crawling and within a few weeks, would be pulling up on furniture. And Mike had left her a parting gift. They would be adding to their family in about eight months. Madeline wasn't sure what to even think and wasn't sure what Mike would feel.

She had put the kids to bed and finished a little work. She threw a load of laundry in and double checked the doors. As she turned the alarm on; she heard something in the garage. Figuring it was a stray cat that had gotten inside, she walked towards the garage entrance. She just never made it there because she got hit from behind. Her head felt like it was exploding, and she tried to get to the kitchen to get a knife but couldn't. She felt hits to her ribs, her stomach and to her extremities. She fought back, kicking, scratching and hitting.

"Stop hurting my mommy!" Joey yelled. Madeline felt the heavy weight of her attacker lift off her and felt Joey fighting him. Madeline tried to pull him away but her left wrist was broken, and she couldn't. Hannah had also come down the stairs and hit the alarm button to summons the police. Joey had used his metal ball bat and knocked the attacker out. Madeline was struggling to stay conscious and knew she had to. She just hurt everywhere and knew that she was probably going to lose the baby she was carrying.

"Joey, I'm going to go get the neighbor." Hannah told Joey as she rubbed Madeline's shoulder.

"Okay, Mommy; don't go to sleep. The bad guy is asleep." Joey told her.

"Joey, my cellphone…call James and Darcy…get them here. I am going to need help." Madeline instructed. She heard Hannah come back in with their neighbor, Mark Peters; who was an ex-Marine.

"Yeah, someone broke into my neighbor's house. They beat her up pretty bad. Suspect is still here. Her six-year old knocked him out with a baseball bat. She needs an ambulance and you need to get the cops here. Yes, 2135 Lakeview Drive, house with red front door. Her husband is away right now. I'll stay here." Mark said, apparently talking to 9-1-1.

"Oh…ouch…Joey is supposed to be calling some friends to help me with the kids…I don't know when Mike is due home…I can't call him. What about my kids…" Madeline asked?

"Where are your friends?" Mark asked.

"South of Atlanta. Hannah can't go into foster care and my mom can't have them…" Madeline cried. Mark's wife, Ellie had walked in and leaned down next to her. Mark had a boot on the attacker's chest and was holding a shotgun to him. Madeline could hear the police sirens in the distance and knew her kids had gone back upstairs.

"Don't you worry about those kids, dearie. Mark and I will look after them until your friends get here." Ellie told her as she smoothed Madeline's hair back.

"Thank you…if Joey didn't call them…its James and Darcy. The number is in my cellphone…tell…the paramedics…I'm right at three weeks along. My husband and kids don't know." Madeline told Ellie.

"Oh…honey." Ellie exclaimed.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"He…stabbed you in the stomach. I'm putting pressure on it but…I don't know if a baby can survive that. I'm sorry." Ellie told her. Madeline tried not to get emotional. She needed to concentrate on surviving and she had been on the fence about the baby anyway; but it still hurt. The police cars were arriving, and she could hear Mark Peters talking to one of the officers and Ellie talking to a paramedic.

"My kids…" Madeline said.

"I'm following you to the hospital with Joey. He has some…injuries too. Brave kid though. That's right, idiot; you got beat up by a six-year-old." Mark said, obviously talking to Madeline's attacker.

"Joey's hurt?" Madeline asked.

"Not too bad, Ma'am. Ma'am, does the name Anna Harris ring any bells?" The police officer asked.

"My…mother. My kids are not to go to her." Madeline insisted.

"No, ma'am. We just took her into custody. She was outside waiting on this guy. She'd hired him. I am also going to follow you to the hospital. I'd like to know what is going on." The police officer explained.

"She…Hannah is my husband's daughter. Mike got separated from his family during the Red Flu. He was the XO on the Nathan James at the time. He searched for them, but his first wife, oldest daughter and son died. He never found Hannah. Somehow, she ended up being sold to my mom. My mom beat her and starved her. Hannah…doesn't like talking about it." Madeline answered as the paramedics helped her onto a stretcher.

"Alright. Let's go." The paramedic said, obviously concerned about Madeline.

The ambulance ride was foggy for Madeline and she was in and out of consciousness. She heard the paramedic talking about broken ribs, a broken wrist, possible concussion, busted ear drum. She also had been stabbed in the stomach twice. The paramedic was aware that she was pregnant. All Madeline could think of was that Joey had been injured and that she would probably be losing her baby. Her thoughts were jumbled up and she wasn't thinking clearly at all. She was most worried about what Mike would think.

She had promised to take care of Hannah. Had promised that they would be fine. Instead, she had been hurt and Hannah had been traumatized again. She would probably lose their baby; a baby that Mike had wanted. He would be angry and upset at her. They arrived at the hospital and the doctors and nurses began assessing her.

"Three broken ribs and a punctured lung…bruised kidney…concussion…fractured wrist." The doctor said. Madeline knew she wasn't hearing all the conversations.

"My…baby. And Joey? Where's Joey?" Madeline asked.

"Miss, your son is alright. He has a black eye and some other contusions. Also has a fracture in his arm. We're fixing him up." A nurse assured her.

"As far as the baby is concerned…don't get your hopes up. We will try but this sort of trauma so early in a pregnancy…I'm sorry." The doctor told her. Madeline felt herself fading at that comment. All she could think of was how much Mike had already been through; he didn't deserve to lose another child.

 **The Next Day**

Madeline woke up in a hospital room. She felt safe enough but in incredible pain. Her arm was casted to just below her elbow and she felt incredibly dizzy. Madeline also felt extremely weak.

"Ah, hello. Doctor, our patient has woken up. Mrs. Slattery; how are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Dizzy…Joey? My baby?" Madeline asked.

"The dizziness is normal considering the busted ear drum and concussion. Joey went home with your neighbor last night. They have your other kids as well. He's alright. Wants his mommy home. Protective little guy. Wouldn't leave last night until he was sure you would be alright." The doctor assured her.

"And my baby?" Madeline asked.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but you did have a miscarriage." The doctor told her and patted her hand. Madeline tried not to cry but she was not just in physical pain but emotional pain. Mike would never forgive her.

 **Three Days Later**

James and Darcy had arrived and were taking care of the kids. Elizabeth was miserable because she had been quickly weaned. Madeline felt terribly about that but there were no other options. She was just thrilled to go home. Unfortunately, they had been unable to contact Mike. He had no idea what was going on at home.

The man that had attacked Madeline was being charged with everything imaginable and had turned against Madeline's mother. Hannah had also voluntarily given a statement as to how she ended up sold to Anna to make the charges steeper. Madeline was actually very proud of Hannah. James and Darcy were staying with the kids while Madeline recovered and would stay on to help her. Mark and Ellie had also helped a lot and Mark was picking Madeline up. He walked in with a wheelchair, obviously ready to go. The nurse had helped Madeline dress and pull her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"You have some excited kids at home." Mark told her.

"I am ready to be home. I cannot think you and Ellie enough for all that you've done." Madeline stated.

"No need for that. Once a Marine, always a Marine which makes your husband kind of like family. Besides, Ellie has spoiled those kids of yours rotten. Our grandkids live in Oregon, so she was thrilled to help with them." Mark explained as he helped Madeline into the chair.

"They are great kids, but I am biased." Madeline admitted.

"Well, Hannah is one tough cookie. And Joey? He beat the living tar out of that guy. Took his knees out with his ball bat and then hit him over the head when the guy fell. That knocked him out. I find that hilarious." Mark explained.

"I should have protected them better." Madeline said as he rolled her out of the room. They stopped by the nurse's station for a prescription that had been brought up and then Mark began the process of taking her home.

"You did quite well. He got you from behind. You fought back hard. He had bruises and scratches from your fingernails and ring." Mark added.

"I know but it still will never seem enough." Madeline told him.

"No worries. I did see something on the news this morning. Sounds like things have heated up with Colombia. Apparently, those boys are fighting hard. They are comparing the invasion they are doing to D-day. It's happening today, which means that husband of yours might be home soon." Mark told her.

"Unless…he's in on the invasion." Madeline said sadly.

"Yeah…what's his thing? You said he was the XO at one time? The thing I know about the Navy is that…it's not so much the Captain that you need to fear, it's the XO. And I've heard your husband was a fine one." Mark asked.

"He's been an operator so it's a possibility. More into logistics now." Madeline answered as Mark gently helped her into his car. He passed the wheelchair off to an attendant and got in the driver's seat.

"Don't mean to discourage you but once an operator; always an operator. Was he a SEAL?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Madeline answered. Mark gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He and Admiral Chandler are icons. The Navy wants to protect its heroes." Mark told her. The rest of the drive was completely silent, and Madeline was thrilled to see James and Darcy waiting on the porch when they pulled in. It was James and Darcy that had raised her, loved her and protected her from her mother. It was cathartic for Madeline that they were back to help her. James and Mark both helped her out of the car and Darcy immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart; it'll be alright. Let's get you inside." Darcy said as she took her by hand. She gently led her inside and then into the living area. Before Madeline even realized it, she was sitting in Mike's recliner with her feet up and the remote in her good hand.

"Where are the kids?" Madeline asked.

"Ellie took them to the store. You just relax." Darcy ordered as she put a pillow under Madeline's arm. Mark and James were doing something outside and so it was just Darcy and Madeline inside.

"My mom is in jail until she bonds out, isn't she?" Madeline asked.

"Actually, between what happened to you, Hannah's statement and some other things that have surfaced; involving embezzlement; your mom is in jail for a long time. No getting out of this one. The guy that attacked you, told the police that she paid him to kill you. Her plan was to take the kids and run." Darcy told her.

"How could a mother do that?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. I do know, you are not your mom. Your kids love you and you have a husband who practically worships you from what James told me." Darcy told her as she sit down on the couch.

"Maybe…I lost the baby. Mike wanted a baby and he might be really upset. I also was supposed to take care of the kids and I didn't and…" Madeline stopped talking because she was crying too hard. Darcy leaned over and rubbed her knee.

"Sweetie; you will have other babies, God willing. As far as Mike being upset, he will be upset that you and Joey were hurt, and he couldn't protect you, but he won't be upset with you. The only person I can imagine him being angry at is your mom. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes." Darcy insisted.

"We…had only talked in passing about a baby. I was supposed to go to the doctor and get birth control, but I didn't and…I guess we got careless. I wanted to wait a while. Mike has lost so much. Losing a baby…I don't know how he'll handle that. I wasn't very happy when I figured out that I was pregnant…maybe I caused this…" Madeline argued.

"Not hardly. Your deranged mother caused you to lose that baby and the man that attacked you didn't help. You, sweetie; you would have wrapped your mind around it and loved that baby. I have no doubt. And you wouldn't be so broken up now if there wasn't some part of you that didn't already love it. It is fine to grieve for that baby and I encourage it but don't go blaming yourself for it. The way those kids talk up Mike, I would say, he won't blame you either. Now, Ellie just pulled in. Dry those tears and put on a smile. Your kids are home and they have been wanting to see you." Darcy ordered. Madeline could have argued but choose to comply. What Darcy said made perfect sense anyways.

The kids came in like they were on fire and Joey practically jumped up next to her. His arm cast was done in what looked like the blue digi uniforms that Mike wore. His left eye was black, and he had a split lip, but he handed Madeline a bouquet of pink roses and Hannah had a bag of chocolate in her hand.

"We got you pink flowers and chocolate candies, so you would cry happy tears, Mommy." Joey told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Yep, that's what these are. Happy tears." Madeline answered as she pulled Hannah in for a hug. Elizabeth was in Ellie's arms and was reaching for Madeline.

"We got the cookies and cream one that you said you liked." Hannah told her. There was something different about her. Stronger. Tougher.

"Alright, guys; Elizabeth needs some time with her mommy. She doesn't understand this, so we need to give her the time." Ellie told the older two kids and they immediately gave Madeline space to hold Elizabeth. Joey stayed close but was rubbing her leg, sweetly. Elizabeth was put on Madeline's chest. Holding her was a lot harder with one arm and Elizabeth was rooting around, wanting to nurse.

"I wish I could nurse her, but I can't." Madeline stated. Darcy handed her a bottle and helped her prop it up.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We had to wean her pretty suddenly." Darcy said as she rubbed Madeline's good arm.

"Its okay. I just hate that I wasn't here. I bet she was a little bear." Madeline said as she kissed Elizabeth's hand.

"She was a little grumpy, but Hannah's been a big help. I have a suggestion. Why don't we get you upstairs and you can cuddle up?" Darcy asked.

"I do like that idea. Not sure I can carry her up the stairs, though." Madeline agreed, and Darcy took the baby while Ellie helped Madeline stand up. The walk up the stairs was slow, and Darcy kept the kids outside of the bedroom while Ellie helped Madeline into a nightgown and lightweight robe. As soon as she was done; Hannah curled up on one side of her and Joey was on the other side while Elizabeth was cuddled up between Madeline and Hannah. It was exactly what Madeline needed.

"Alright, you just relax. We are going to utilize the baby monitors so if you need help, I'll be right up. Hannah and Joey are also going to stay with you." Darcy ordered as she handed her the bag of chocolate. Ellie showed back up with the vase of flowers that the kids had gotten her and put them on the dresser. Both women disappeared and left Madeline with the three kids. Joey had cuddled close and was almost asleep, but Madeline could tell that Hannah had something to say.

"Don't worry about Daddy. I know you are sad and think he will be mad at you, but he won't. He will just be upset that he wasn't here to take care of us. And as far as the baby is concerned; yeah, that's sad but sometimes God takes away things and people to give us someone or something better. I know that doesn't really help but I think that you and Daddy will be alright, and you will have a baby later…or maybe two or three…or…" Hannah continued with a whimsical look on her face.

"Sweetie, maybe one baby but thank you. I love you and I am so proud of you." Madeline told her as she reached over and kissed Hannah's forehead.

"I love you too…Mom." Hannah told her with a smile. Madeline was shocked but leaned over and kissed Hannah's forehead again. Like normal, Hannah's sunshiny spirit was like a balm to Madeline's broken spirit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 17

 **Off the Coast of Mexico**

The James had sunk, and Mike and the rest of the surviving crew were on the Michener. There was a solemn mood all around and more so where the senior officers were concerned. Sailors were still fighting for their lives. Mike was standing on the deck looking out at the ocean, knowing his career had ended. Not because of the James sinking but because he needed to go home and stay home. He had had enough. He didn't hear Kara come up behind him until she touched his elbow, but the look on her face was devastating.

"Sir…I made a call home to check on Frankie and…there was an issue at your house. Apparently, Madeline's mother hired someone to kill her and take the kids and…" Kara started.

"What?" Mike said. Tom had also walked up next to them and had his hand on Mike's arm.

"Mike, Madeline was beat up pretty badly and stabbed twice. She has broken ribs, some internal injuries, busted ear drum, concussion, broken wrist. The stab wounds were to her abdomen but she's already home. Joey was also injured but not severely. Fractured wrist and black eye." Tom explained.

"Sir, that isn't all. Madeline…was three weeks along. She lost the baby." Kara finished. Mike turned away from both of them and faced the rails. He didn't know what to say. Kara walked away but Tom stayed there.

"Mike, Hannah and Elizabeth are both alright. Joey heard the commotion and came downstairs with his ball bat. He hit the attacker in the knees and knocked him to the ground, and then hit him in the head and knocked him out. Hannah hit the alarm and got the process started to get a police response and then run to the neighbor's and got them over there. The neighbor held the attacker at gunpoint until the police got there. When the police got there, they encountered Anna and figured out what was going on. Anna and the attacker are in custody and Hannah has given a statement about how she ended up sold to Anna and what happened to her. James and Darcy got in from Georgia and are with Madeline and the kids and the neighbors are helping." Tom explained.

"I see." Mike said simply.

"I have spoken with the President. He is sending a helicopter to pick you up and take you home. Here are my truck keys. Take it and get home." Tom said as he handed him the keys. He walked away too, leaving Mike alone.

Mike had failed again, failed to protect his family. Hannah was traumatized again. She had to relive all the crap that had happened to her. Joey and Madeline had both been injured. Her, more severely. And he wasn't sure what to even think about the miscarriage. They had spoken about another baby but were going to wait. Mike knew that the baby was an accident but also knew that Madeline would be crushed. He had no doubt that if the baby had been born, they would have both adored him or her. He was also hurting because of the miscarriage but his concern was more with Madeline. Because of him not being there, not stopping Anna; Madeline was going through hell and their child would never be born. It was unforgivable.

 **At Home**

Madeline had seen on the news that the Nathan James had sunk and was immediately worried about Mike and the rest of the crew. The kids had kept her company in her bedroom. The only time Hannah wasn't there was when she was downstairs with her tutor. Joey rarely left her side and James had moved Elizabeth's crib into the bedroom so that Madeline could have her close. The kids ate with her, slept with her, watched TV with her and even helped her work off her laptop since she had to type one-handed.

James, Darcy, Mark and Ellie had been godsends. When Madeline and Mike bought the house, they barely had noticed that there was a guesthouse. Madeline had put her old bedroom furniture in there and then shut the door, but James and Darcy had taken up residence in the guesthouse, making it their own. Mark and Ellie also helped, dealing with the police and insurance companies. Mark had stayed with Hannah when she gave her statement to the police and told Madeline that Hannah was a very brave young girl.

Madeline was worried about what would happen when Mike got home. She was sure that word would have gotten back to him because Debbie had been by, checking on her. Mike had not called which was not a good sign. She had no idea what would happen when he got home but wouldn't be shocked if he asked for a divorce.

It had been a full week since her attack and Hannah and Joey were downstairs eating breakfast. Darcy had also taken Elizabeth down with her. Madeline leaned against her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what she would do next, without Mike or Hannah. She had only known him for less then six weeks and he had come into her life like a hurricane. She didn't want that hurricane to go away. And Joey and Elizabeth loved Mike. Joey would be lost without him and Hannah.

About eleven, she heard some talking downstairs and carefully got out of bed. She made way for the stairs, but Mike met her at the bedroom door. She was shocked when Mike pulled her into a gentle hug. It was not the reaction she had figured he would have.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. I didn't keep the kids safe and I…lost our baby." Madeline cried into his chest.

"Ssh…its not your fault. I'm the one that's sorry." Mike told her. He pulled back and gave her a good look. She knew she looked rough and he was less then impressed.

"Sorry about how I look." Madeline said. She reached up and stroked Mike's cheek; hoping he would react somehow. He was scaring her, and she was getting increasingly dizzy. She had to grab onto his arm to keep herself from losing balance. "I get dizzy easy. The concussion and busted ear drum has screwed with my balance. I'm sorry." Madeline said as she let loose of Mike's arm and grabbed ahold of the door frame instead.

"Its okay. Let's get you back in bed." Mike told her and guided her towards their bed. He helped her lay back down and then sat down next to her. He had leaned back on the pillow and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto his chest. They didn't talk for a long time. Just cuddled. Finally, Madeline broke down. The emotions from the past week had finally caught up with her.

"I just don't understand how a mother could do this. She hated me so badly, she wanted me dead. I don't want to be like that with my kids." Madeline said between sobs. Mike kissed her temple and just held her close.

"You are not your mother. You couldn't be if you tried. You are kind, generous, loving, and accepting. The kids adore you and I love you. That is all you need to think about. Yes, losing the baby hurts but I don't blame you for it. I blame your mom and that attacker. Seeing you this hurt, seeing Joey…I hate it. I should have been home. I am not going anywhere, and your mom cannot scare me away." Mike answered and kissed Madeline on the top of the head. He heard the doorbell ring, but he wanted to concentrate on Madeline, until Hannah knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"I hate to bother you, but Detective Richardson and her partner is here and is asking to talk to you, Mom." Hannah said with a smile and Hannah gestured for the two detectives to come in. Hannah had spent a great deal of time with them and was completely comfortable. Mike was just shocked when he heard her call Madeline Mom. It surprised him but in the best possible way.

"Please…uh…there's a chair there, Hannah, could you get the second chair from your room, please?" Madeline asked, drying her tears and sitting up. Hannah stepped out to get the chair and was quickly back with it.

"Mike, this is Detective Richardson and…Allen? I'm sorry, I am a bit foggy. Detectives, this is my husband Mike." Madeline made the introductions after both detectives were settled and Hannah had walked back out.

"Yes, Detective Allen and that is quite alright, Ma'am." The male detective told them. Mike shook both hands and the conversation began.

"It seems that your mother was involved in several illegal activities, including the child slavery ring. And…I understand your husband died in a car accident involving a drunk driver? How did you find out about that drunk driver?" Detective Richardson asked, clearing addressing Madeline.

"The police told me he'd be in a wreck and died. My mom's lawyer checked into it and said that the other driver had a blood alcohol level of .260. I never actually got confirmation from the police on that though. I was grieving; had a five-year-old and was only about two months along with Pete and I's daughter. All that matter was the fact that my husband had died and my kids. Why?" Madeline asked.

"We…choose to look into that accident a bit further. Your husband was not killed by a drunk driver; he was ran off the road by the same man that attacked you, a hired hitman of sorts." Detective Richardson told Madeline quietly. Mike could feel the tension coming of Madeline and he pulled her close again.

"And Anna hired him to kill Pete?" Mike asked.

"That is correct. Hannah mentioned that you were a detective at one point?" Detective Allen asked.

"Uh…yes. Chicago. Homicide on the south side. Is Anna giving any sort of statement?" Mike asked.

"I just want to know why. Why she wanted to destroy her own daughter's life?" Madeline asked.

"She hasn't given any sort of statement at all. The hitman has turned on her but as for why, we don't know." Detective Richardson explained.

"Can I try to talk to her? I promise, I won't lay a hand on her and one of you or both of you can be there." Mike asked.

"Let me call our sergeant." Detective Allen said as he stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

"You okay with that?" Mike asked Madeline.

"Yes, I want to know." Madeline told him. Detective Allen walked back in and nodded at Mike.

"Can you meet us at the jail?" Detective Allen asked.

"Absolutely. Let me change clothes and I'll be there." Mike said, and both detectives stepped out. Madeline had her knees drawn up to her chest and was staring into space as Mike changed.

"When you go downstairs, can you send the kids up? I really want my kids close." Madeline asked.

"Absolutely. You okay? I hate leaving you so soon." Mike asked.

"I'll be alright. Long as you come home, and I have the kids close." Madeline assured him. He bent down and kissed her on the lips and rubbed her on the shoulder.

"That's a promise. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too." Madeline responded. Mike went downstairs, spoke with Darcy for a moment, and then sent the kids upstairs to Madeline. He had instantly liked James and Darcy and how protective they were of Madeline. He'd already asked them to stay on, for at least a couple weeks. Madeline needed them.

He drove to the jail and was immediately buzzed in and Detective Allen led him to an interrogation room. They made conversation until Detective Richardson led Anna Harris in. Anna was wearing hand cuffs and leg shackles. She also had on an orange jail uniform. Not seeing her in a designer outfit was satisfying to Mike.

"Why the hell are you here?" Anna asked. Mike and Detective Allen had sat down on one side of the table while Detective Richardson had sat Anna down and stood in the corner of the room.

"I am here for no other reason then to ask why." Mike told her. He kept his voice low and hands in his lap. He knew the conversation was being recorded.

"Why what?" Anna asked.

"Why did you hire someone to kill your own daughter? Your son-in-law?" Mike asked.

"Everyone thinks Madeline is so perfect. How long have you known her? Six weeks? And you've already married her and adopted those brats. Doesn't that seem suspicious? And you've moved her into that huge house. Everyone knows who you are, and Madeline gets off on power. You have a lot of it." Anna said, and Detective Allen coughed into his hand.

"That is still not a good enough reason to have your own daughter murdered." Detective Allen stated.

"That's what you think." Anna said with a sneer, she clearly disliked both detectives.

"I really don't care what you think of Madeline. She has plenty of people who love her and quite frankly, she doesn't need you. I was a detective before I joined the Navy, so I tend to be a pretty good judge of character. Yes, we married just weeks after meeting and I don't regret that. You have done everything in the book to railroad and destroy your daughter. Do you realize because of the attack on her, Madeline lost a baby? Joey's arm got broken?" Mike asked.

"So?" Anna asked.

"Look, I get that you hate your daughter. I don't understand it, but I have accepted it and so has she, she only wants to know why? To me, it sounds like you are jealous. Madeline is an incredible person. Everyone who knows her, loves her. Something in your life hasn't worked for you and you're miserable. Rather than being happy that your daughter has attained something you haven't, you make it a personal mission to make her miserable. You had her first husband killed, you had her attacked and almost killed, your grandson was injured and because of you; Madeline suffered a miscarriage. She is in misery, but she will get through this. Maybe its because you're jealous or because Madeline didn't need you to be happy; I don't know. What I do know is, she will be happy again. She doesn't need your money for that. She never did. All that she ever needed was happiness. I'm done here." Mike said as he stood up. He could tell Anna was outraged because she wasn't in control. He didn't care.

"Thank you, Admiral." Detective Allen said as they walked out of the room. "You didn't really get your answer though?" Detective Allen remarked.

"I did. She's jealous and that is what I will tell Madeline. Is Hannah going to have to testify?" Mike asked.

"Anna has murder, embezzlement, child trafficking and numerous other charges. Its unknown but that girl is tough enough, she can handle it. I wish you had seen her giving her statement. And she did it voluntarily." Detective Allen added. Mike watched Detective Richardson escorting Anna back into the jail and smiled. It was satisfying.

"That's my girl." Mike said with a smile.

"Madeline did mention that you were retiring, you know; we need detectives?" Detective Allen said.

"I haven't really thought about what I'm doing next. I really want to concentrate on my family." Mike explained.

"Right. Well, my sergeant told me to give you his card, depending on how this went. Did you keep your credentials up?" Detective Allen asked.

"Up until the Red Flu, yes. The last six years, I've been a bit busy." Mike admitted.

"Right, saving the world. The sergeant said we might be able to get you through pretty easily if you are thinking of a change of career?" Detective Allen asked.

"Let me talk to my wife and get her healed up a bit. She's in pretty rough shape and I don't want her to immediately start worrying about me. It will be a family decision and not necessarily a financial need." Mike explained as he took the sergeant's card.

"Sounds good. You would be an asset." Detective Allen stated.

"I am rusty at being a cop and I am not so young anymore." Mike stated. In all honesty, he was in much better shape then what he had been as a cop. Working out was how he passed the long hours when he was off-duty and he had set up a personal gym in the garage at the new house before he left. He was going to use it.

"They say its like riding a bike and I don't think you'll be on patrol." Detective Allen stated.

"Hey, I liked being a patrol cop. And I loved being a detective." Mike said as they walked to Mike's truck.

"All the more reason to consider it." Detective Allen said as Mike climbed into the truck.

"Yeah." Mike agreed. He started the truck and headed towards his house, thinking about what Detective Allen had said. He had missed being a cop, but he truly wanted to concentrate on his family for a while. Madeline was a mess and needed her husband at home. They could be a normal couple for a while, he could get to know Hannah again and bond more with Joey and Elizabeth.

He pulled into his house and immediately headed upstairs. Madeline and the kids were watching something on her laptop and Hannah was holding Elizabeth. Mike kicked his shoes off and changed into more casual clothes in the walk-in closet. He jumped in next to Hannah and put his arms around her and Madeline. Mike gave Hannah, Elizabeth and Madeline kisses and winked at Joey.

They spent the afternoon watching kid's movies on the laptop, sleeping in each other's arms and visiting. For Mike, it was perfect. At some point, Hannah had gotten up and moved to Joey's side, letting Mike in next to Madeline. The kids were sound asleep, and Madeline had her head laying on his chest.

"Did she tell you much?" Madeline asked.

"Not a lot. I personally think she's jealous. You are the woman, wife and mother she never was. You are incredible. Now, I need you to do something for me, stop thinking about her. This will all come up in trial but until then, you need to not fixate on that. Fixate on me and the kids but not your mom. When you get to feeling better and get healed up, we can start trying for another baby, if you want. It may not take a lot since we didn't seem to have any trouble, but we could at least have some fun with it. Sound okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that does sound good. I am just tired of dealing with my mom. I want to concentrate on us." Madeline said just before she kissed him. The only interruption was Elizabeth slapping at their faces. It made them both laugh, and Elizabeth cuddled close in Mike's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last chapter for this. It had gone into a different direction then I planned but I like where it went! As with all my stories, I leave it happy and open-ended. It may get picked back up at some point(maybe).**

 **Another Father's Advice**

Chapter 18-2 years later

"Come on, Madeline. You can do it!" The doctor encouraged as Madeline pushed. Mike was on one side and Kara was on the other and Madeline was delivering twins. They hadn't found out what they were having, and Mike was beyond thrilled. Mike leaned down and kissed Madeline's hand, which was apparently not a good idea.

"I told you not to touch me. When this is all over, you'll be lucky if I don't castrate you!" Madeline screamed at him. It was not the first time she had threatened it and it was humorous to everyone but Mike.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry." Mike said.

"Oh, Maddie, remember he had the surgery, so you can have all kinds of fun now." Kara reminded her, effectively teasing Mike at the same time.

"Always more fun making the baby then having the baby…or babies in this case. Okay, Madeline; one more hard push for this baby and you're halfway done…one…two…three…push, push, push!" The doctor encouraged, and Madeline began baring down. It seemed like the push went on forever but within just a minute or so, they were greeted with the sound of a shrill cry. "Perfect baby girl. Here you go." The doctor said as she put the baby on Madeline's chest. Sure enough, the baby was absolutely beautiful.

"Look what we did." Madeline said as she looked at Mike. He kissed her forehead and touched the baby's hand.

"She's perfect, just like her mommy." Mike said. Kara had been snapping pictures until the baby was whisked away so Madeline could have the baby's twin.

"Alright, Madeline, it won't take much; one…two…three…push!" The doctor said, and Madeline complied. It took slightly longer but within just a few moments, another baby was being laid on Madeline's chest; a baby boy. Like his sister, he was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you. They are perfect." Mike said as he gave Madeline a kiss. She was holding the baby boy while the doctor finished up with her. Kara walked over with the baby girl and handed her to Mike. It was a rush of emotions.

"I love you." Madeline said as she looked between the two babies. Mike leaned over and kissed her again.

"I love you too." Mike told her. They were in their own world. Kara had gone out to update their family and friends that Madeline and the babies were okay.

"Oh, that is much better then threatening to castrate him. I was beginning to worry." The doctor teased.

"Oh, I would never castrate him. That would be no fun at all." Madeline responded as she concentrated on the two babies.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was really holding my breath on that one." Mike said. He balanced on the edge of the bed, next to Madeline and held the baby girl for her. She and the babies were cleaned up and the babies were ready to be presented to the world.

"We really need to figure out names." Madeline stated.

"I think the kids have ideas." Mike argued.

"We'll see what they are and go from there. Elizabeth wants to name everything either dolly or daddy, because those are her two favorite things." Madeline said as she kissed their son.

"See how I rate." Mike teased.

"More like me. I gave birth to her and she likes you better." Madeline commented. It was a running joke.

"You have Joey. He will always be your little man." Mike told her as he gave her another kiss.

"That's alright, don't be jealous. He's just so cute and sweet but you…I have other uses for you." Madeline teased.

"You are benched from that for six weeks, my lady. However, at the end of that six weeks, your wish is my command." Mike said. He could hear their excited kids approach but he loved the time with Madeline and their babies. The flirting was typical for their relationship.

"I will spend the next six weeks thinking about that comment." Madeline said just before the kids ran in. Hannah was now fifteen but was still so happy-go-lucky and a total joy to be around, Joey was now eight. He was still a momma's boy, but he and Mike were really close too. And Elizabeth was a typical two-year-old.

"Babies look like dollies! See 'em?" Elizabeth asked, and Hannah picked her up and gently sit her down on Mike's lap. Elizabeth looked at the babies and seemed shocked when the baby's hand was warm.

"Mom, are you okay?" Joey asked, obviously more worried about his mom.

"Yes, sweetie; I am okay. So, tell us; what are the names you and Hannah picked out?" Madeline asked.

"For her; I like Darcy Hope. I thought you might like to name her after your Darcy. And I just really like Hope." Hannah stated. Mike and Madeline exchanged a look and nodded. They both agreed.

"And I picked out his name. Peter James. After my first dad and your James." Joey explained.

"Mike; I really like that name but…I hate to change things for you, Hannah, what about Darcy Christine Hope? A baby can have more then one middle name." Madeline asked. Mike and Hannah exchanged a look and nodded at her.

"So, Darcy and Peter. I like it." Mike stated. The names were really growing on him.

"Me too." Madeline said in agreement and she and Mike kissed again.

"I think Dollie!" Elizabeth said.

"How about this, we get you a new dolly?" Mike suggested.

"Otay!" Elizabeth said.

"Hannah, you okay with that?" Madeline asked.

"I like that better. I…didn't want to bring my mom up but I really like it." Hannah stated. As she got older, she had realized that Christine had killed Kaitlyn out of mercy and then killed herself. There had been a fair amount of anger towards her mother and there were times mentioning Christine could be a minefield. Mike didn't blame Christine and was thankful they didn't suffer. He hated that Christine had to make that decision, but he couldn't be angry at her. Hannah would eventually get there too.

"Never be afraid to bring your mom up. Just like Joey isn't afraid to bring his dad up." Madeline told her. There was a difference.

"That's right." Mike said and with his free arm, pulled Hannah in for a hug. Kara had walked in, ready to take another picture. The family posed for it and spent a little more time holding and loving on the babies. After Kara took the kids; Mike snuggled down on the bed next to Madeline. He was holding Peter while she nursed Darcy. Mike kissed the side of her head and stroked Darcy's cheek. "You are incredible." Mike told Madeline.

"You…make cute babies." Madeline teased.

"You bet I do. I was fishing for a bigger compliment, though." Mike told her.

"You are fishing for a bigger compliment from a woman that just spent the last two weeks on bed rest, was in labor for over twenty-four hours, didn't have an epidural and gave birth to twins?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, yeah. I should just shut up." Mike remarked with a smile. Madeline kept him in line and he was completely, madly; in love with her.

"You are pretty incredible too. Just don't let it go to your head, okay?" Madeline asked in a teasing tone. Mike landed another kiss on her lips and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too. I think when Darcy gets done; I'm going to take a little nap. Peter is almost asleep, and I am tired." Madeline stated.

"You do that. Unless they need fed, I will handle it." Mike promised. Within just a few minutes, Darcy finished nursing and Mike burped her. Madeline was asleep before he got the baby's diapers changed and both babies fell asleep quickly. Mike laid back down next to Madeline and thought about the past two years.

True to his word, he retired after returning home. Initially, he was set against being a cop again, but he surprisingly fell back into it and loved it. It contributed to some long hours, but it gave him a sense of purpose, beyond being a husband and dad.

Anna and her hired hitman had both been sentenced to life in prison. It had been painful for both Madeline and Hannah when they had to testify against her. A year into the sentence, Anna had been killed by another prisoner. Madeline had not even planned a funeral for her mother, instead she had her buried in a potter's field. She was finally free from her.

Mike and Madeline had built a strong and loving marriage. They teased constantly, was each other's best friend and supported each other endlessly. No one had a perfect marriage but theirs was close.

The kids were doing extremely well, except for Hannah's unease about what Christine had had to do. Mike and Hannah had been in therapy and were slowly working through it. Joey was fine as long as Madeline was alright. He and Mike participated in every sport possible and had developed a very close relationship. Elizabeth would be dealing with some jealousy but would end up thinking the twins were like her dolls and would be alright.

Mike remembered the pain he had been in two years before, being jealous of other dad's for having their kids, and the anger about not having his own. He still missed Kaitlyn and Lucas everyday but had found a way through the grief. He had come a long way from trying to advice Tom and Danny on how to be a dad.

 **Obviously leaving it open. I may pick it back up at some point. I wanted to take Mike from a place of pain to a place of joy. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
